The Starved Jester
by TheMasterPlan7823
Summary: Five years after the events of the murders in Inaba, the news of Tohru Adachi's crimes reached his family, forcing the majority of them to move. Shiro, being his nephew, received the raw end of being related to a criminal. Living in Shibuya with his single mother, they try to get by with what they can get, until word of 'The Phantom Thieves' starts spreading like a plague...
1. Patched up

One year ago, before the ruin came...

4/11 After school

Haru Okumura... Third year... Good grades, beautiful, crazy rich, and very kind. The sort of girl that any guy would want to date, and I am no exception. But it wouldn't surprise me if she doesn't even know I exist, we aren't exactly on speaking terms. Not that I'd be fine with being a watcher from afar, but I don't just watch her, I listen in on a lot of people. Not just in the school either, but everywhere I go. I actually wouldn't mind being friends with her, and from the things I have heard about her and bits n' pieces of her home life, I can only wish for her happiness. Guess wealth doesn't help in that area, huh?

"I'll see you tomorrow, Haru!" One of her friends said as she ran out the front doors.

"Later, Saki!" Haru called while waving from her locker.

Mine wasn't too far away, so I could hear her clearly. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Haru frowning. Maybe I should probably try to talk to her.

"What's on your mind? Friend troubles?" I asked.

Haru looked over at me with a confused look, she doesn't know me, but she then gave a small smile as she pulled her stuff from her locker and tucked it in her bag before walking over to me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met." Haru said.

I turned my eyes over, "Yeah, I get that sometimes."

Haru smiled a bit more, I don't know why, did she think I was telling a joke or something? She walked outside, I quickly grabbed the rest of my things and followed her.

"Yeah..." She said under her breath.

"'Yeah' what?" I replied.

"I might be having friend troubles." Haru answered.

I looked back into my bag and reached for my phone, replying to a text from mom and putting it back.

"What kind of trouble? Not serious, I hope." I said, dramatically stretching my voice.

Haru giggled and kept walking, as we made our way to the train station, I figured that now would be as good a time to make some decent small talk. Might as well, she sat right next to me.

"Sooo, what kind of music do you listen to?" I asked.

Haru looked up at me, then looked in front of her with a finger on her chin.

"I listen to some classic rock stuff, one of my favorite songs is Strawberry fields forever." She said. "What about you?"

"Well, I've been listening to a lot of acid and funk jazz. A little bit of alternative rock every now and then. I'd have to say Pink polyester by The Boston Horns would be my favorite." I replied.

The train soon stopped and we both got up, central street Shibuya was our next stop. She pointed to a diner and invited me to spend some more time with her, an invitation I gladly excepted. We entered and found a seat, and a waitress came up to us after a while, Haru ordered a hot tea and I ordered a latte.

"I'm sorry..." Haru said after taking a sip from her drink. "I don't know your name."

Ah, the one thing I was hoping she'd never ask. I already get enough crap from being related to a nut job, I don't want to ruin my reputation with her. But still...

"Shiro Adachi." I quickly said before taking a sip of coffee.

She pondered the name for a bit before smiling brightly.

"Well, nice to meet you, Shiro-kun!" She said while extending a hand.

I slowly reached and shook, her skin is really soft... and now I notice how creepy that sounds, the hell is wrong with me!? But what made me happy is that she doesn't know that my uncle is a serial killer. Unfortunately, I don't know how long it'll be until she finds out.

"Please, no honorifics. We're all friends here, aren't we?" I joked, taking another sip of coffee.

"I guess that's fair. I have another question for you." She said, suddenly making her tone change to serious.

And another thing I was expecting, most of the 'friends' she has don't see Haru the way actual friends would. I found that these people who treat her nicely are handsomely rewarded, but that's not why I'm here...

"Is it the one where you ask if I have an ulterior motivation and I start sputtering like an idiot?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"So you've heard?" Haru replied. "Why are you hanging out with me, then?"

I scoffed and leaned back, "Because I like you..."

She started blushing, just the reaction I was looking for. But I'm not confessing, not even close.

"I'd like you to be my friend. I don't have a lot of those..." I said, actually putting a serious face on.

She noticed my words and nodded, putting a 500¥ tip on the table. Asked me for my number, and we both headed home.

And from that day forward, I had found my first friend.

As time passed, the jester and his empress continued their year together as friends, but in the coming year, their relationship will be pushed to the ultimate test

4/9 Evening

I had dinner with my mother and her boyfriend before taking off to bed, brushed my teeth and put on something more comfortable. After staring out my window for a few minutes, I slipped under the covers and fell asleep. As my consciousness left me, I felt myself falling into a large body of water, slowly sinking towards the bottom. My eyes became heavy as ocean life surrounded me...

A calm woman's voice called to me, "Welcome, dearest patient."

My eyes shot open and the color blue flooded my eyes, everywhere I looked was blue padded walls, floor, and ceiling. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was wearing a white straitjacket and sweatpants. The loud clang of a metal door closing could be heard as I tried to pick myself up off the floor. Turning my head towards the noise, I saw four figures, three of them wearing outfits that made them look like a stewardess, waiter, and business woman respectively, and the fourth wore a more casual but equally refined outfit, wearing a short sleeved blue shirt with a black tie, black skirt, black and white striped stockings, grey arm warmers, blue paper-boy hat, and black leather half boots. The running theme seems to be blue clothes, white hair, and yellow eyes.

"Welcome to the Velvet Penitentiary, Patient Adachi." The one in the mail-girl outfit said.

"We are delighted to have you as our first guest, my name is Margaret, and these are my brother and sister, Theodore and Elizabeth." The one in the business suit said.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Elizabeth.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Theodore said.

"Charmed..." I simply replied.

Elizabeth opened the large book she had with her and started reading from it.

"Shiro Adachi... Born July 17th... Blood type B-... And as for his physical dimensions..." Elizabeth started having a slightly suspect look on her face as everyone leaned in to see what the fuss was about.

"What the-? No, quit it!" I yelled.

"Only kidding... mostly. You might be wondering what this place is and who we are?" Theodore asked.

I nodded as Margaret looked at her clipboard and explained. Not that I could properly understand anything, something about them being 'patrons of the Velvet Room' and 'Shadows' and other crap that sounds like it was taken from a terrible shounen anime. I only pretended to listen, but what struck me as a important thing went something like... 'As you are our guest, we will provide what we can to support you on your journey.'

The paper-girl cleared her throat and the others introduced her as Marie, I'm way out of it now, so I just went back to sleep.

*pip pip*

My phone started ringing, I looked over at it and the time read 10:34 PM, and the caller was Haru. I pressed pressed the call button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey, did you just wake up?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, you just got me out of dream town. What's up?" I replied.

"Sorry to call you at this hour, but I thought I should tell you about the transfer student." She said.

"We're getting a transfer student? Guy or girl?" I asked.

"A boy, supposedly he's here because of probation, so some of the other students may start rumors about him." Haru said after sneezing a couple times.

"Are you alright?" I asked, "Can't have you getting sick, I'd miss your cute face."

"Shiro! Don't say things like that!" She raised her voice, "Anyway, we should give him a warm welcome."

"Sure, anything I should be on the lookout for?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is tall, thin, wears glasses, has black, frizzy hair." She said.

"Okaaay~... See you tomorrow, have a good night." I said.

"Good night, Shiro." Haru said.

I hung up and went back to sleep.

4/10

I met with Haru on the train to school and we discussed what we should do with the transfer guy.

"Maybe we should have confetti and cake?" Haru pondered.

"I'll go with confetti poppers if you supply the cake." I answered.

After we dropped off in Aoyama-Itchome, Haru and I ran over to a bakery near the station. She ordered a chocolate cheesecake, enough slices for three people(2x3). But the guy never showed, so Haru and I just sat around during lunch, eating that cake. When fifth period rolled around, Ms. Kawakami's class for the deaf/blind, he finally did show up. Akira Kurusu, lucky for you, I've got a couple of confetti poppers with your name on them. He sat in front of me and took out a small notebook, writing something in it and quickly retreating it in his pocket. I put that in memory.

After school, I immediately went home. As soon as I reached the door, mom's boyfriend pushed his way past me, nearly knocking me over. I ran inside and saw mom slouched over the coffee table.

"Mom? Mom!" I shouted, running over to her.

She started coughing, so I walked her to her room, had her lay on the bed, and ran down to make her some tea. After I finished, I ran back to give her the drink and went to fetch a hot towel. The hell did he do to her?! She has bruises all over! I'll kill him!

4/11

Finally met up with this guy and showered him with confetti, in response he gave me a half-smile before walking off. Then everyone around started whispering to each other.

'Maybe he's planning on how many toes he should remove?'

'How many teeth you think he'll lose?'

'That guy's so dead...'

Should've seen that coming, but as the hours pass, I slowly start to take notice of the kind of stuff this guy does, he's already friends with Sakamoto (not really a bad point, now that I think about it), and in hot water with Kamoshida. Point being that I'm sure nobody likes that guy anyway, it's very obvious in his treatment of the volleyball team that he is a complete bastard. Not that they'd ever admit that, but I'm sure glad I'm not on any of the sports teams, still have gym class...

Anyways, the day went on as any other, aside the feeling of someone watching my back every so often. I walked up to the second floor of the school, opening a door on the far east side of the hall. Inside were a few tables and two chairs, someone stood in the room, slouched over a piece of paper and writing a few sentences before reaching over for another piece of paper, putting the last paper on a small pile.

"You keep doing that and I'll need to suspend your privileges here." I said.

The person chuckled as they picked themselves up, walking into the light revealing that the person is Haru.

"Who told you about this place?" I asked.

"I just saw the sign and became interested, anyway, are you the only one who goes here?" She asked.

I nodded in response, "I just asked to make my own club, but I really wanted my own private room. No one really comes around, you're free to share it with me, but you do need to sign up for this club."

4/19

I think Kurusu started bringing a cat to school, I keep hearing meowing from his desk. I also heard that he, Sakamoto, and another student named Mishima are going to be expelled in two weeks.

4/20

Okay, I think something's going on with those three, Kurusu, Sakamoto, and Takamaki. They've be hanging out a lot recently, especially today, when somebody noticed a series of red post-it notes on the school notification board. Targeted towards Kamoshida, and when he noticed it, he started threatening the students.

4/21

Kamoshida didn't show up today, so we had Kawakami's as a study hall during forth hour.


	2. Wolf pack Pt 1

5/1 Daytime

Shibuya, central street

I went with Haru into Shibuya today, did a little shopping and went to that lovely diner by the bookstore, we both ordered the home cooked steak and lemonade.

"What do you plan to do when you graduate?" Haru asked out of the blue.

I looked up from my drink and took my mouth off of the straw.

"I might take some more writing classes and take a job as a children's author... but then I'd need someone to illustrate, and I suck at drawing." I responded.

Haru seemed satisfied with that, after we finished eating, we walked around a bit more and went our separate ways.

5/2 Early morning

Shujin academy, Gym

There was a assembly held before first hour, everyone had their own ideas on why it was being held, but I doubt that they'd hold a line dancing competition. Haru and I just hugged the walls and kept our mouths shut.

"Now, let's begin the morning assembly." The principal said into the microphone, "As you all know, a tragic event took place the other day. Thankfully, we had been informed that she pulled through, although it will take time until she recovers."

Oh, yeah... that Shiho girl, the one who threw herself off of the roof. Wonder why she did that...

"...I implore that you rethink the importance of life and-"

The principal was cut off by the sudden appearance of...

"Mr. Kamoshida, what's the-" The principal was cut off again.

"I... have been reborn. That is why I will confess everything to you all..." He seemed to say, I was close enough to hear him, but still a bit difficult to make out, like a botched dental procedure.

He walked up to the center stage and looked like he was about to start crying. Everyone started murmuring about their thoughts.

"I have done things... terrible things, repeatedly, that are unbecoming of a teacher. Verbally and physically abusing students and my team, and even sexually harassing the female students. I am also the reason why Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself!"

While the students try to comprehend what the hell he is saying, Kamoshida continued after falling to his knees and beginning to cry.

"I... I thought of the school as my own castle. There were even students that I sentenced to expulsion, just because I didn't like them."

A smirk found its way on my face, I am a fan of 'just desserts' and seeing a man as despicable as this confessing to everything he has done, it made my ears happy and my pants tighten. I looked over to Haru and she looked at me, either she wanted to know why this was happening, or she wanted to know if this was all true.

"I will, of course, rescind those... I am truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts... I am an arrogant, shallow, shameful person... N-no, I'm way worse than that! So, I will take responsibility and kill myself for it...!"

The principal tried talking to him, but it fell on deaf ears. One of the other teachers shouted at everyone to return to class, but then...

"Don't run from that, you bastard!" One of the students yelled.

I looked over, and like some sort of whim, the students spread apart and I could clearly see Takamaki in the middle.

"Shiho's still alive, even after all the things you put her through! You have no right to run from this!" Ann was almost screaming.

Kamoshida stood up and nodded, "You're right... absolutely right... I should be punished under law and atone for my crimes... I did horrible things to Takamaki-san, as well. In return for giving Suzui-san a position on the team... I tried to force her into having relations. So, as of today, I will resign from my role as an instructor, and turn myself in!"

He then started begging for someone to call the police, I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Haru tried to stop me...

"What are you doing?" Haru asked.

"It's what he wants, no reason why we should deny him." I said in a mocking tone, staring unblinkingly at Kamoshida.

Haru must've figured how angry I was, for the while, yes, I wish I could've done something. My thoughts immediately went to that girl, and several other students who have received broken bones and other injuries, simply because they couldn't keep up. I called the police and told them to find the crying man in the gym, take him to the station, and figure it out from there.

5/3 Afternoon

Aoyama Itchome, Park near Shujin academy

Haru and I hung around a park, eating fried rice and grilled pork slices. Luckily she made an extra box and luckier for me that I forgot to make something for lunch, so I got to try her cooking.

"You made this all by yourself?! This is incredible!" I said as munched away at the pork.

Haru giggled and took the box from my hands, leaving me grasping at thin air with this look on my face.

"Why?" I asked, not losing my expression.

Haru didn't reply, instead she stuck a fork into the rice and pork before stuffing it into my dumbfounded face. I slowly chewed and swallowed, then started blushing as red as a cherry. Haru looked like she won a bet or something.

"What was that for?!" I shouted.

"Just to see your reaction, you're cute when you're flustered." She replied.

I smirked and laughed, "Keep talking like that and I'll suspect that you're interested in me."

Haru blushed, "What if I am?" She said as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before Haru got a text to return home.

5/4 Midday

Shibuya, Central street

I walked over to Shibuya with complete intent on beating the high score to 'Star Wank Chronicles' or something, that was until I saw him.

"Aki! We haven't seen ya for weeks! How's it been, man?"

I looked over and saw moms boyfriend with a bunch of crim looking guys. They were admiring the bat tattoos on their arms before walking away. Figured I should follow them, seems like a bad idea, but I need to find some dirt on this guy. I tailed them to some warehouse place in the middle of an old shopping district, had to shell out a few yen for the train ride, but it was worth it.

5/5 Night

Velvet Penitentiary

Song: Poem of everyone's souls - Theishter

I woke up in the blue room again, someone installed a gramophone playing soft piano music, I was laying on the bed in the corner, and Margaret was the one to greet me.

"Seems you can keep a level head despite the constant changes." She said.

I shrugged and folded my arms, "I have something to focus on, so I'll be fine."

Margaret laughed while pulling out a seat at a round table, there were five total leather arm chairs. While I sat down, Margaret pulled out a clipboard and pen and started writing something.

"Seems that we will have to prepare you sooner than we expected." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A terrible ruin will come, and try to remake the world into a twisted fascism. You must find and assist others of a similar struggle to yours and fight this oppressive force." She explained.

"Hm, anywhere I should start?" I asked.

"You're a student, aren't you? Look for a group of phantoms and tell them that the code word is, 'Bohemian Nightclub'." She said before getting up and walking out of the room, returning me to the world of the waking.

5/6 Lunchtime

Shujin Academy, 2F

Those three where hanging by the stairs, so I decided to make a move.

"We went and formed the Phantom Thieves, and we can't even find a target..."

I stopped, clutching the note in my hand, realizing that it might've been pointless having to write my phone number. I walked up to them, clearing my throat. They turned to face me, Sakamoto quickly pocketed his phone.

"What do you want?" Kurusu asked.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't be talking about that in a place where everyone can hear you." I replied.

Everyone became shocked as I rubbed the bridge of my nose, motioning towards upstairs.

"Follow me." I said.

Shujin Academy, Rooftop

I sat on a chair next to the pile of chairs and desk thrown up here. Sakamoto and Takamaki sat next to each other on the desks, Kurusu stood and leaned on the chain fence.

"So, you guys are the Phantom Thieves?" I asked.

Kurusu sighed and had this look that said 'no use in hiding it'.

"Yeah, we're the Phantom Thieves." He said.

"What were you planning to do?" Takamaki followed.

"Heh, I need to ask you something." I said, standing up. "There's this guy that my mother's been dating, and... I tailed him and a group of his friends to an old warehouse in one of Shibuya's old shopping districts." I slipped Kurusu a piece of paper with the address.

"What's so fishy about this guy that you want us to handle it?" Sakamoto asked.

"That's where things get interesting... this guy has been abusing and stealing from my mom, and before you say anything, they've been pretty open about what they do, and no one has bothered calling the fuzz." I said.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it. Anything we should know?" Takamaki asked.

I remembered Margaret's words from last night, "His name is Matsuda Aki, and the code words are... 'Bohemian Nightclub'." I said before walking back to the doors.

5/9 After school

Shujin Academy, Roof entrance

I tried the handle to the roof, but the damn thing wouldn't budge. My phone started vibrating and I pulled it out of my pocket, a weird navigation app had downloaded itself onto my phone, the logo is a red eye with a black star as a pupil, what looked like buildings sprouted out of the eye.

"See ya' spam, deleted." I mumbled before swiping it in a trash bin.

But it came back, it's like the junk mail from hell.

I got a call from Akira, I pressed the button.

"Shiro, I was wondering if you'd help test something." He said.

"I thought you were working on my case, what do you need me for?" I replied.

"Look, meet us at the train station, and don't keep us waiting." He said before hanging up.

Shibuya, old shopping district

They brought me to that place. Why did they bring me here? As soon as we were a block away from this place.

"Do you have the nav?" Akira asked.

Everyone, including myself, flinched at those words. Who told him about that?!

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He pulled out his phone and showed that he had the same app.

"Yeah, I have that. What's it do?" I answered.

Akira smirked and opened the nav, "Matsuda's Bohemian Nightclub..."

My vision became a bit fuzzy, so I blinked a few times, on the fourth blink, I could see clearly. I was standing over a sort of reflective asphalt, bringing my head up brought me with the sight of a building the size of a castle, but with all of the neon signs and loud music, it's a nightclub.

Song: Did it for the money - Shady Cicada

"This is how we do our work." Akira's voice said from behind me.

I turned to him and... well, I obviously saw them, but either they are quick to change clothes or I'm tripping balls. Kurusu dressed like he was called to a wedding reception but immediately has to go to an S&M party soon after, Sakamoto looked like a biker with elbow and knee pads, complete with a skull mask for maximum pretentiousness, and Takamaki wore a red skin tight latex suit that hugged her features and a red cat mask, giving me another sinful erection that I'll have to punish myself for, that punishment involving a fly swatter and a tied up rope.

No, I'm not actually going to do that, but I'll just have to imagine Haru in that outfit later.

"Are you sure about this, Joker?" A boyish voice called out.

A large headed cat... thing, walked from behind Akira, staring up at me with large blue eyes. Naturally, I was unsettled.

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Yeah, unsettled may not be the right word.

"Thing?! I'll have you know that I am a human!... I think." It said.

"Yeah, whatever. You got a name, fleabag?" I said in an angered tone, if you call me undignified, then I'll tell you to put yourself in my shoes. Politeness will take a back seat to confusion for now.

"My name is Morgana, but you may call me Mona." The fleabag continued.

"I'll just stick with fleabag." I mumbled.

My eyes quickly traced back to the building, noting the colors and logos, a lot of red and purple neon with quite a few bat motifs.

"This is a palace, a place in the metaverse where ones distorted desires are made manifest. So far, we've only been able to access the front half of the first floor." The cat explained.

"And this has 'what' to do with me?" I asked.

"Well, I had a little hunch that you'd be able to help us. I found it weird how you had the right code words, so I wondered, how much do you know about these places?" Sakamoto spoke up.

"Unfortunately for you, I didn't know about this until you showed it to me." I replied.

Akira ran past me, the others following him and the cat jumped on my head.

"Follow them, my trusty stead!" It said.

I gripped it by the throat and threw it in their direction, running to them. Once inside, my architectural senses kicked in, noting the important details, white and red checkered floor, bright neon signs, stripper poles on tables...

The cat thing stared up at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Aren't you going to ask why we invited you here?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, it's about time you started explaining." I replied.

They basically repeated what they said at the entrance

"...Then we send the target a calling card, making their treasure appear. We take it and the target will have a change of heart." Getting to the point isn't their strong-suit, is it?

There was a clicking noise from one of the doors, everyone looked up and went through it, I followed them into the other room.

"That doesn't explain why you need me here!" I shouted as I ran after them.

Before Akira could answer, the sound of footsteps sounded off in the distance.

"Ah, so it's foolish lambs that come to the wolves for slaughter? The irony leave me breathless!"

I looked up, standing on a balcony above us is... Aki? No, something that wore Aki's face like a mask.

"You..." He said before turning into a cloud of bats and flying down towards us.

I got a good look at his outfit, a black 17th century trenchcoat, red waist coat, white ruffled shirt, and a tall black top hat to match, and his facial hair made him resemble a Guy Fawkes mask.

"Count Adachi, you are not welcome in this place." He said, pointing an unusually pale finger at me, I could almost his elongated black nail scraping against my nose. "Oh, I see what this is about. You wish to stop my... fling with your mother?" He chuckled before bursting into a fit of insane laughter. "You even brought assistance. Clever, but not very smart..."

He snapped his fingers, summoning a multitude of incubi, succubi, large snakes, and giant bats.

"Dispose of them." He said before stepping back.

The Thieves had weapons prepped, a baselard, sledgehammer, bull whip, and a Venetian falchion, respectively. Weirdly, those monsters didn't attack them, ONLY if they got in their way. No, the freaks just attack me!

"Shiro, back out, now!" Akira yelled from across the room.

I walked backwards, never taking my eyes off them. When they got closer, my back was already against the wall. I raised up my arms to block my face.

"Giving up already?" A voice called.

It sounded like my own, but with a slight Spanish accent. Time to slow around me as I could do nothing but listen.

"Ah, but 'tis a natural response to danger. Imbedded in you very DNA."

"What... Who... Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the 'other' self that resides in your subconscious, a... mask to help you overcome life's hardships." It replied.

That explains the what, but the why or how.

"I see you've found yourself in a strange predicament, then allow me to make you a deal of sorts."

Usually, when a voice in your head offers you something, that's a bad sign. But I listened.

"The power to protect the ones you love, just speak the words, and it shall be yours."

Song: Renegade - Shallow Side

The words? My thoughts were already at getting the bastard for what he did to mom, but when it said loved ones, my brain immediately went to Haru.

"Simply utter..."

"I am thou... Thou art I..."

"Let the fires of rebellion stoke your heart, let it fester, feel it boil over, all you have to do... is tear off the facade of limitation, and unleash all of your hatred!"

A crimson quarter style opera mask appeared on my face. The voice told me to tear off the facade, a request that I gladly accepted. Quietly, I chuckled before bursting into a fit of hysterics.

"Well then, let's welcome chaos, Don Quixote!"

I raised my left arm and griped the right side of the mask, where it covered the most of my face. Well, I more clawed into my skin, drawing blood. Hastily, I tore the mask away, blood seeping from an open wound. Suddenly, crimson flames engulfed my body, it didn't hurt, it felt... comforting, like being wrapped in a warm blanket. My clothes began to change, a dark-grey tailcoat and pants, blood red vest, red cravat, black high collared cape with scarlet interior, dark brown clawed gloves and short cuffed boots. Something about it just screamed 'vampire'.

"No way..." The fleabag said.

"Are you ready for this?" Akira asked.

"Ready? Ready doesn't even... Fucking... DESCRIBE IT!" I shouted, outstretching my arms, moving the cape with my arms.

A straight, six foot line of red fire appeared in my hand, forming a long wooden stick, very short red tattered flag around the blade, and the blade had a sort of S-shape to it, the back-blade was sort of shaped like a bat wing, and a long pointed tip. I think this type of halberd was used by Spanish knights during the 14th to 16th century.

The monsters lunged at us, five of them tried to take swing at me. Dropping the blade to the floor, I stabbed and caught all five of them, impaled at the end. After spinning the pole over my head, I threw the freaks at their equally ugly friends.

The fun has only begun!


	3. Wolf Pack Pt 2

(Cont. from Part 1)

Authors note: Hey, just here for a couple of words, what do you guys think of the story so far? I hope you're enjoying and that reviews and suggestions will follow, and remember to send in your music choices for certain scenarios. Just so you know, I will be using my ships from ingame. My terms are that you don't make suggestions for a Harem story, those people will be ostracized. So have yourselves a good time, dear viewers! But remember, the fun has only just begun!

Song: Renegade - Shallow Side

"Shiro, grab your mask!" The fleabag shouted from across the room.

I obey without question, using my left hand to tear away this mask again. The voice came back, finally taking a physical(?) form. A armored skeleton wearing 16th century Spanish cavalier armor, carrying a steel lance, lower jaw and left eye missing, the only thing in a socket was a red iris eyeball.

(Authors note: Visual I'm going for is Sir Daniel Fortesque, a remade version from ZBrushCentral, with a Comb Morion helmet and red plume)

He was riding a skeletal stead, also wearing armor, some red cloth and steel.

"I assume you are wondering how to use my power, lucky for you that I am willing to share such information. My power is more than simply harming your foes. It passes through defense, it cannot be shielded from, but as a drawback, it cannot be used to exploit a weakness. It is, for lack of a better term, Almighty." It said.

'Almighty, I like the sound of that, but how do I use it?' I thought.

"The skill we can use now is 'Gido', call that name and its power is yours for the taking."

I did as it instructed, three dark purple orbs appeared in front of my hand, I wondered how cool I would look if I could just snap my fingers and that'd cause them to go flying. So I did just that. Sure enough, the three orbs locked onto one of the bats and left giant gaping holes in its body. But as one fell, two more took its place.

"Fine, let them come! I'm on enough adrenaline to get a panda running around like Roadrunner! I'm not letting a few pest stand in my way!" I shouted, spinning my halberd around my head.

Two incubi dashed towards me, I swung my pole arm upwards, destroying the one on the left, but I got knocked back by the other. Before it could attack again, I heard a loud bang and it disappeared. Looking behind me, I saw Kurusu with the smoking gun. Didn't get a good enough look to tell what it was, though.

I drew a long sigh, leaning back before lunging my upper body forward, making my hair whip, "I'm touching myself tonight..."

That joy was short lived before I was slammed into the wall by a giant raven man.

What?

"That's quite enough, your tantrum must be quelled!" It said.

Oh, I remember, my personal favorite demon of the Goetia, Malphas. I mean, it's a demonic raven that walks like a man, what else could it be?!

"And you are?" I asked in a cocky tone after picking myself up, already knowing the answer.

The other thieves ran to my side, each in their battle stance. While I feel like the odd one out, because I'm leaning on my halberd while this thing is talking.

"Malphas, lord of crows! Your reckoning!"

Called it, but before anyone could make a move, I dashed forward and impaled the beast through the chest, proving that sometimes the most effective way to end a problem is usually the most simple option. Instead of the way that'll make me look "so cool" with the biggest air-quotes Microsoft word will allow. Everyone just stared at me, even Aki's twin in the corner, who I just noticed.

"You brat!" He yelled.

"Sorry I can't just bend over and take it like your backdoor whores." I retort.

He shifted before dashing to an escape, "I'll make you regret standing against me!"

I tried to run after him, but my legs kind of just... gave up.

"You son of a..." I almost fell over before Akira caught me.

"Easy now." He said.

Dammit, I could've bagged him. But spontaneous drowsiness is my downfall once again! These guys took me away from that place and took me to somewhere more quiet.

Shibuya central street, Big Bang Burger

"So, what do you think?" Akira asked.

"Obtuse, I'd say. So, you want me to join you?" I cocked an eyebrow in the thieves direction.

A black and white cat appeared over Kurusu's shoulder and started licking its paws before staring at me. Something about its appearance seemed awfully familiar.

"I surprised at your powers, Shiro. That kind of magic is something I don't think any of us can perform."

"Did you guys hear something?" I asked, as Ryuji came back with a tray of grilled and deep fried perfection.

"Morgana, you should properly introduced yourself." Ann said.

Morgana? The evil witch from Arthurian legend? She's here?

"Ah, I was just planning to, Lady Ann!"

The cat hopped off Kurusu's shoulder and walked over to my feet, extending a paw like it wanted to shake hands.

"Pleased to meet you, Shiro Adachi." It said.

Apparently, Akira spilled the beans about my full name. But more importantly...

"Does anyone else notice the cat is talking right now?" I asked, pointing at the freak of nature.

"Yeah, apparently people who heard his voice in the metaverse can hear him in reality." Ryuji answered.

Surprisingly, I'm okay with this. I'm not going to start blubbering like a moron just because the cat just talked, there's apparently a 'metaverse' with creatures from various mythologies. Nothing surprises me anymore.

"So, am I in or not?" I asked.

"Of course you are, that why we bought you some grub." Akira answered.

He extended his hand, which I shook. Just as we did, I could see Haru standing outside in the corner of my vision.

Later that night

Velvet Penitentiary

I woke up in that room again, sliding off the bed and standing up, I realized that the straitjacket I was wearing is now undone, the sleeves hanging to my knees.

"So, it seems you've awakened to the power inside of you." Elizabeth was the one to greet me this time.

I took a seat across from her, the gramophone still playing that piano song. The atmosphere of this place has changed, it seemed a lot more inviting than it did before, like a bouncy castle made of pillows.

"Are you getting more accustomed to this place?" She asked.

"A little, feels more welcoming than before." I replied,

Elizabeth shut the book she was reading and pushed it over to me, a very thick textbook titled 'Le Grimoire'.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Think of it as a bestiary on the shadows you fight, it seems that the majority of them are personas waiting to be claimed. So, if your friend manages to get any of them, they'll show up in here."

I looked inside, there were names written in the cover, Naoya Todo, Tatsuya Suoh, Minato Arisato, and Yu Narukami. I've heard of these people, Naoya became a famous martial arts instructor, Suoh went on to become a policeman like his brother, and Narukami... I actually met him when I used to live in Inaba, when the murders occurred. He was an okay guy, not overly interesting but easy to talk to. I'd usually find him hanging out with that Amagi girl, I think they were dating. This Minato... not so much.

5/10 After school

Shujin academy, courtyard

"A'one, and a'two..." I mumbled while loading a few coins into a vending machine .

Two sodas fell, after I took them from the box, I handed one over to Haru, who asked me to talk with her on something important.

"Shiro, what were you doing yesterday?" She started, making me freeze.

"Uh, I took the short way home and watched all the funny episodes of Everybody loves Raymond...?" I answered.

Haru shot me a look that said 'Yeah, I'm not buying it'

'You fool! Everyone knows those don't exist!' I thought.

"I made some new friends, they're really demanding my attention... Happy now?" I said, the look on Haru's face answered it all, making me feel terrible.

She started crying and before I could say anything, she stormed off.

"Wait!" I shouted, grabbing her arm in the process.

Haru said nothing, but she did try to escape my grasp, luckily for me that she isn't very strong. I turned her to face me and brought her into a tight hug.

"Would I do this if I didn't care? Why would you ever doubt me?" I said.

"Shiro..."

"I'd never give up being friends with you. You mean... a lot to me." I claimed.

Haru started crying again, I held her and gently stroked her head, just trying to keep the attention off of us. But someone was bound to notice.

Airsoft shop "Unbreakable"

Ryuji recommended this place, not sure why because the shop owner is fucking terrifying.

"Are you gonna just stand there and gawk or actually buy somethin'?" He said, glancing at me over his magazine.

He strikes me as a guy who would beat up somebody in a rainy alleyway for fun, but his chill yet gravely voice suggests otherwise, maybe he had a rough upbringing. Or he's a member of the yakuza, maybe? I don't know things!

"I was wondering, how much for a rifle?" I asked.

He smirked and stood up, went in the back, and brought a long white box out.

"Mosin Nagant, it's the cheapest one we have." He said.

5,900¥, I should have enough for it.

Matsuda's Palace

"So, do I get a code name or something?" I asked the others as we stood outside the palace.

"Oh, we didn't think of that yet!" Ryuji slammed his palm into his forehead.

I'm guessing they got code names.

"I'm Joker, Morgana is Mona, Ryuji is Skull, and Ann is Panther." Akira said.

Ann's code name is Panther? I think Dominatrix suits her better, especially with that outfit!

"Well, he's got the cape, fancy clothes, and his mask's got a fang on it, I'd say Vamp." Ann said.

I shook my head, "That's too obvious." I'm still trying to find a good name.

"Alucard?" Morgana piped up.

"I'd need to be wearing red for that to work." I respond.

"What about Nosferatu?" Akira asked.

"Hmm, not bad, but I'd like my name to be a bit more..." And just like that, I knew what I wanted.

"I got it, Tepes!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me, I'm guessing they don't know. What, they don't teach about the guy who dips his bread in the blood of his enemies? The man who made a forest of spears and left it in front of his kingdom? Yeah, that guy. He was a crazy son of a bitch, but I'm still surprised on how opinion of him has split. On one hand, he's viewed as a war hero, and on the other, a ruthless tyrant. I side with the latter.

"So, Tepes it is!" Mona said after hopping in place.

"What's the plan?" I asked, staring at the club.

"Infiltration, we just map out the area first and take the treasure after sending a calling card." Joker said, pocketing his hands.

Simple enough, and luckily that the place wasn't too hard to navigate, I think we cleared the whole place within a hour. I think I should make the card to Matsuda, I'll use words that I think will go completely over his Neanderthal head.

Maybe I should mention one thing that happened, we got to the room that held the treasure.

"Dammit, it's locked!" Ryuji said, trying to kick the door in.

"Why wouldn't it be, it's only the most important room in the palace." Ann passive-aggressively said.

Akira and I traded glances before we turned to Ryuji and Ann, who were now arguing with each other, something about a toy dolphin.

"Now it's just a matter of sending that calling card." Akira said.

"Glad to see you're catching on so quickly, Joker." Morgana hopped in place, flailing his arms like a fucking drunken spastic.

Then there was this noise behind us, we immediately turned to see it in dramatic fashion. The source of the noise was... my mother?

"Mom?" I called out.

The figure wore a crimson turtleneck and black pants, mother's raven hair swaying a bit. It'd be a perfect replica, if it didn't have glowing yellow eyes and a shadowy aura.

"Shiro, my child. Why did you come to this place?" She asked, slowly walking towards me.

"Dude, that's your mom?" Ryuji, I swear to god, if you start making jokes, they'll put what's left of you in a fucking soup can.

"Mother?" I asked.

'Mom' walked up to me, placing her hand on the side of my face before slapping me.

"You brat! I've always hated you! I know that you never accepted Matsuda as an important figure in your life!" She shrieked.

My mother would never do this, she is more of a passive person. This isn't her, it's one of those 'cognitive shadows' that Morgana wouldn't shut up about. The ones that take the forms of people that the palace owner knows and how they perceive them.

"You... you're not my mother! You can't be, she's many things, but she wouldn't call Matsuda an important figure." I spun my halberd around my head and hung it at my side.

Song: Overdrive - Battle Tendency OST

"Disobedience must be punished, and you will suffer for it!" She screamed before changing shape.

She looked like those anime girl-ifications of a shoggoth I'd find online, but with more red in her color scheme. I think it might be symbolic of how Mom is seen as a servant, the maid outfit being obvious of that. But maids in recent times have been more synonymous with prostitutes, so...

Matsuda is mocking me, I just know it! Without hesitation, I whipped around, swing my halberd and slicing any incoming tendrils.

"Feel free to jump in any time, folks!" I mockingly shouted at the other thieves.

Morgana ran up first, summoning Zorro and casting Garu, a ball of speeding green-colored wind was launched at the false mother, not enough to knock her down.

"You know, I always hated cats!" She shouted, whipping a tendril down on Mona.

He was launched several feet back, Akira and Ryuji played double duty, switching between summoning and swinging their weapons, first Arsene with Eiha, and then Captain Kidd with Zio. They played this back and forth, allowing me and Ann a chance to attack up front.

"Gido!/Agi!" Ann and I shouted in unison, sending a ball of flaming molecular energy at the shoggoth maid.

This knocked it down, before it could stand up, we surrounded it and pointed our guns in whatever place we could. Akira has a black P22, Ryuji with a Spas-12, Ann with a fire engraved Uzi, and Morgana with a slingshot of all things.

"I hope that Lord Matsuda destroys you all, your blood will be used to paint his house!"

"Will you shut up, lady?! Shiro, let's go all out!" Ryuji shouted.

We all jumped up and attacked from all sides, severely wearing it down before I landed and dramatically posed, making my hands in a clawed position and grinning cruelly. Ah, her screams. What music they make!


	4. Strigoi hunter

5/12 Lunchtime

'Matsuda Aki, lord of extortion. Your reign of terror over the Lady Adachi is at an end, we will claim your heart and make you confess to your crimes. ~The Phantom Thieves'

I did a good! Well, Morgana was the one who delivered the calling card to Aki, so good on him, I guess.

5/13 Afternoon

Shujin Academy rooftop

It's time to end that man's hold over my mother! I'm so excited! I couldn't stop shaking at all during class. We gathered at the rooftop and went over what the plan for today is.

"So, we sneak past the guards around the front door, disable the cameras on the second floor, and the rest is cake." Morgana said.

Seriously, that's it? I had this awesome music planned for this meeting, and you're gonna kill my fun like that?! Imma whip up some teriyaki neko!

Matsuda's Palace

Song: Life will Change - FamilyJules

"Alright! Time to knock down a palace!" Ryuji exclaimed as he darted through the hallways, swinging his sledgehammer to and fro.

"Skull, calm down!" Ann said, whipping away any shadows that came close to us.

I kept quiet, only one thing was on my mind, taking down Matsuda. I won't kill him, that'd make me no better than he is, or even...

No! I'm not even going to think about it! But damn, wasn't this just a good way to take my mind off of things. I'm having a ball just doing this swing n' summon thing. It's strangely cathartic, and I'm not sure why. Hidden primal instinct, perhaps? Don't tell me I'm one of those types who actually get an almost sexual joy from violence, but I did just prove that when I first used my persona, didn't I?

Eh, does it matter? Anyways, we made our way through the palace until we reached the treasure room.

"Are you ready, Tepes?" Akira asked.

I nodded and pushed the door open, the inside was unbelievably gaudy, with golden trinkets everywhere, and in the middle of it all, Matsuda's shadow slumped on a throne with a glass of blood red wine in his hand.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?" It growled.

"Apologies for the delay, but I wanted to deal with you personally. You don't belong in our lives!" I shouted, dramatically waving my hand to the side.

"Don't belong? It was your mother who sought me out, so desperate to find a relationship that she turned to a fine devil like myself." The shadow chuckled before taking a sip from his glass. "She acted as my praise and tribute, all because she knows what's good for her."

This made me furious, I stomped my foot in rage. "Tribute?! You're nothing more than a common thief! Taking whatever we earn for whatever the hell it is you do!"

The shadow bellowed with laughter, not moving from his spot. "Ironic, coming from you. It's mankind's desires, after all, taking from the weakness of other people, it is how the strong thrive."

"Well, mankind can certainly do without people like you stinkin' it up!" Ryuji chimes in, not that he needs to, I could've said that in a more dignified manner.

Song: Blooming Villain - FamilyJules

"Ha, mankind. We're nothing more than a cesspit of hatred and lies. But if you wish to fight for them to prove your self-righteousness, fine, have at you!"

It transformed into a humanoid bat-like creature, it resembled Arsene, in a way. Just with an actual face and less bladed heels, it still had the Guy Fawkes-like facial hair, and covered itself with a single large wing.

"Take this!" It screeched before launching a barrage of fire balls at us.

We dived in the opposing directions and unveiled our guns, letting loose a cluster fuck of bullets firing squad style.

"Heh, that tickles!" It said, literally shaking off bullets like dandruff.

Damn, what now? Oh, right, Almighty attacks. Time to abuse the hell out of this!

"Megido!" I shouted, summoning a duo of medium sized purple spheres.

As the spheres raced towards Aki, Don Quixote made a move as well, dashing forwards like a jouster and landing a blow simultaneously with the energy spheres. Aki lurched backwards, clearly in a lot of pain. This pleases me greatly, and what should you do if something makes you happy? Share it with friends, of course! The others jumped in, swinging their weapons and slinging their elements and shootin' their guns. It's a riot in here! Am I enjoying this too much? Yes, yes I am. Like you're any better, jerking off to pictures of cartoon underage animal people. Yeah, I've seen your search history. Actually, what the hell are you still doing here? Get lost!

Are they gone? Good! I hate those guys... Anyway! As the fight continued, Matsuda 'Strigoi' Aki, I'm calling him that now because fuck you, kept insulting us with such classics as 'Do you really think that you've won?' and '*Insert generic super villain taunt here*'. Huh, what was that? I got too lazy to put a proper line there? Well, isn't that just peachy? I got bored halfway through the third taunt. Wow, aliteracy strikes again, see how terrible your writing is, Thomas!? You made me aliterate, and I'm supposed to be a writer too, dammit! And you call yourself a writer?

I'll just take that insult personally, like I don't have enough to worry about, or do you want me to make Kurusu a Harem king like Narukami was in the P4G anime?

Oh, you wouldn't dare!

Of course I won't! We both know that won't end well for us anyway, we hate that genre, and I thought I was writing you a fight scene!

Yeah, can we get back to that? Thank you! (Sorry folks, just a slight mental breakdown there. We now return you to your lame ass entertainment)

Wow, I just blacked out for a second! What the hell was I doing? Oh, right! Wiping the floor with this guy. After he became visibly tired, it let out one last plea.

"No! If you land one more strike, I'll disappear, and take my real self with me! You don't want to be a murderer, like your bastard uncle, do you?" It smirked at its comment.

This infuriated me, if you got the guts to spout more insults, then you're still capable of taking some more punishment.

"Agh, shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP! Never compare me to him! I'm nothing like that son of a bitch! I'm my own man, so I'm going to make you confess every sin that you've committed!" I shouted as I spun the halberd around, and implanted it blade first.

Don Quixote appeared behind me, giving this movement some extra power. After a second, a multitude of blades violently appeared from the ground, impaling the shadow. Instead of killing it, it turned back into 'normal' Shadow Aki.

"No!" He screamed, covering himself like a cowering child.

"What's wrong? Bat got your tongue!?" I laughed at my pun before making a serious face.

He looked at me and the others, muttering like some insane fool. He got onto his knees and lowered his head.

"If you're going to kill me, just get it over with."

I smirked as I readied my halberd.

"Stop!" Akira shouted as I implanted the pole into the ground, turning back and giving him a condescending smile.

I grabbed Aki by the collar and whispered in his ear.

"Be thankful that I'm showing mercy, just this once. I just need your treasure, not your life." I noticed that the necklace he was wearing was hazily glowing a reddish color, so I tore it from his neck."Return to your master, tell Matsuda Aki that we are his slaves no more!"

Evening

Adachi residence

I silently crept through the door and found my mother sleeping in front of the TV. She must've tried to stay awake while waiting for me. This is hilarious to me, for whatever reason. I sat next to her and lightly tapped her face until she woke up.

"Mm, Shiro? What time is it?" She groggily said.

"It's still night, but I've got something I need to tell you." I whispered, trying not to wake her completely.

Mom gave a half smile as she adjusted herself.

"Matsuda won't be bothering us anymore." I said, trying to hold back tears.

Mom caressed my cheek before drifting back to sleep. An hour later, I found myself waking up in that blue room again. This time, everyone was there to greet me, with the exception of Marie.

"Hello there." Theodore began the conversation as we sat down in those lovely seats.

"Congratulations on overcoming your first real trial, you are truly worthy of the power you have." Margret said in her usual bored tone.

I nodded in thanks as Elizabeth piped up.

"Here, we'd like you to have this." She passed a silver key with a blue head, it was decorated with a picture of a face, one side was entirely black with a forlorn expression. The bit of the key resembled the Star of David if you squint at it.

"That will help you enter this room whenever you need to. So we won't have to summon you in your sleep." Theodore explained.

"Can you put the door in my closet then?" I asked.

"Anywhere it is most convenient for you." Margret said.

5/14 Early morning

Shiro's writing room

"Have you been studying?" Haru asked me while going over some notes.

"Yes, I keep telling you, why do you doubt me?" I smirked

"Well, it's just a precaution!" Haru said, batting me over the head with a ruler.

I glared at her and she smiled knowingly. I couldn't help but smile back.

After school

Aoyama Itchome, train station

"Ahhhh, it's over!" Ann said triumphantly.

"...It's over..." Ryuji meekly said.

"Did you really do that bad?" I asked.

Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck, "How did you do?"

"Decent." I swiftly answered, "How'd you do, Kurusu?"

He just shrugged and pocketed his hands.

We stood and talked for a few more minutes, eventually coming to a realization.

"Oh, we should celebrate for stopping Aki, we do have some money left over from last time!" Ann said.

My ears shut off for a moment, my hands ran across the bat pendant in my pocket, and a wave of happiness flew over me. We are finally free of that awful person, my mom can sleep peacefully at night, and I have the power to help others. Win-win and a win.

"Are you coming, Shiro?"

Akira's repeated tapping broke me from my trance. I nodded in response, "What're we talking about?"

Everyone just shook their heads and Akira handed me a slip of paper, a ticket to an art exhibition.

'Madarame's art exhibition... See many brilliant pieces painted by the master artist Madarame himself!... Ticket holders are allowed to bring one guest...'

One guest? Maybe Haru would like this place...

"You're turning red, Tepes." Morgana said teasingly.

Jesus Hong Christ, I can't ever notice these things before anyone else can. "Shut up, fleabag."

 **Author's note: Sorry for this being shorter than the usual, but I need more space for when we get introduced to Shiro's new best friend! Get ready for a maelstrom of haughtiness!**


	5. Literature and Art

**Authors note: Here's something new, some flashbacks to Shiro's life in Inaba, I'm doing this to further explain his hatred of Tohru. Also! I had recently gotten my hands on Persona 4 Golden, so, maybe I should do something similar with that? Maybe with Arena as well? I'll let you decide, until then, let's return to the Jester!**

 _Seven years ago, before the murders_

 _Adachi household, Inaba_

"Hey sis!" I heard a voice say from downstairs.

"Tohru? When did you get here?" Mom called.

I darted down the stairs and stared at the dark haired man in the black suit. He wore a friendly smile and had a plastic bag in each hand. I kept myself partially hidden behind a wall, that didn't stop the man from noticing me.

"You must be Shiro, huh?" He asked.

"Uh, y-yeah." I said, making myself somewhat more visible.

 _5/14 Evening_

 _Adachi residence, Shibuya_

I looked at the ticket that Akira gave me, thinking about it now, I do remember hearing Madarame's name on TV a few times. Some master artist sort, makes me wish I could paint like that. Maybe I'll get some inspiration for writing while there.

"Japanese art, like edo period stuff?" I wondered.

Pulling up google, I search for some of Madarame's pieces. It's quite a feat, hard to believe it comes from one person. If Lady Luck smiles my way, maybe I'll be able to speak and ask him myself.

'Maybe I should call Haru...'

I pressed her name and waited, she picked up immediately.

"Hey, Shiro. I was just about to call you." She said.

"Isn't that sweet? It's like you can read my mind." I slyly retorted.

"S-stop it." I can imagine how red her face is.

After laughing at our awkward moment, I cleared my throat.

"So, how do you feel about 'fine art'?" I asked.

Haru stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm not to deep into the subject, but I can appreciate it."

"How would you like to go to an art exhibit? It opens tomorrow." I'm shaking right now.

I heard her gasp on the other end.

"Are you asking me out on... a date?" She asked.

"Uh, sure, if you want to put it like that." That shaking is now replaced with confidence.

"I'd love to, but father wants me to attend a meeting with him. Sorry..." Haru sounded disappointed.

"Did he say why?" I asked.

"A good learning experience, I think."

We talked a bit more afterwards before calling it a night.

 _5/15 daytime_

 _Madarame's exhibition_

"So crowded..." Morgana comments as soon as we walk into the place.

"It'll be a pain in the ass if someone sees you, so don't stick your head out too much, all right?" Ryuji hissed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a guy with left parted dark blue hair walking briskly towards Ann.

"You came!" He said excitedly.

Then he stared at the rest of us, primarily Ryuji, with cold disdain. Ann replied with a simple 'Yeah'.

"You really came..." He spoke as if he couldn't believe Ryuji would willingly come to a place like this.

"What'd you expect when you left us those tickets?!" Ryuji said with a light smirk.

"You..." Blue looked a me with a studying expression. "You must be the one they asked me to provide an extra ticket for."

"Your welcome~." Akira sang.

"Thanks for the ticket, my name is Shiro Adachi." I said, bowing my head.

"...Adachi?" He repeated my name a few times, that made me a little uneasy. "My name is Yusuke Kitagawa, I'm Madarame-sensei's pupil, it's a pleasure to meet you at last." He extended his hand.

I grasped and shook. "Likewise."

Yusuke smiled and looked back at Ryuji, his expression going from warm to cold in a matter of nanoseconds.

"Make sure you don't get in the way of the other visitors." Wow, rude much? He looked at Ann with a side smirk. "Come now, I'll show you around. I'd like to speak more about the picture I'd like to draw too."

Ann looked back at us with a 'Well, I'm out twenty-six grand' look. "Welp, see you guys later."

"I'd like for Shiro-san to come with us too, I get the feeling you are also gifted in the arts." Yusuke offered a tour, and he somehow guessed that I'm an 'artist' too?

"You'll be disappointed to hear that I'm not what you assume me to be." I pocket my right hand and turn my head to the side. "I'm a writer, not a painter."

Yusuke looked almost shocked, "You are? Well, isn't that interesting? Come."

I follow closely behind them, smirking at Morgana freaking out that Ann isn't within his immediate proximity. What? Jealous because Ryuji has a better chance of getting with her than you do?

...I can actually see that happening, for some reason.

Yusuke was talking to Ann about using her as a model for his next art piece, sounds kinky. My attention was set on Madarame, who was currently being interviewed.

"We continue to be truly surprised by your imagination. You have such expansive styles, it's hard to believe that it all stems from one person..." The news woman exclaimed. "Where in the world does all your inspiration come from?"

"Well... it is rather difficult to put into words..." He began. "They naturally well up from within my heart, like bubbles rising one after another in a spring."

Naturally, huh? He seems pretty modest for a guy with such a large reputation. I looked back at Ann and Yusuke. Ann smiled with a gleam of admiration in her eye, but Yusuke looked troubled. I wanted to ask him what the matter was, but decided against it.

"L-let's keep moving." Yusuke said, grabbing our arms and dragging us away.

I looked back to see a swarm of fans surround Madarame, Akira and Ryuji were caught in the flood. This, amusingly, was the first of three things that made me laugh today.

"So, Shiro." Yusuke said.

I looked at him with a blank expression.

"You said that you are a writer, correct? What type are you?"

I paused, it never occurred to me that I'm not really the sort to chain himself to a theme. From poetry, to romance, even horror on occasion. Though poetry is something that I've been doing a lot more recently.

"A poet, mostly haiku." I answered.

Yusuke folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow, as if to say 'Really? Prove it'.

After loudly sighing, I recited the first thing to come to my head. "Ninja rise from floor, red spray paint ceiling and walls, Jack is triumphant."

"Five, seven, five... Be-yatch." Ann said, doing that thing where to cross your arms while flipping two piece signs.

"Did I really just hear you say that?" She nods in response, "No wonder Ryuji likes you, up top!"

Immediately after slapping our palms together, Ann realized what I just said, then punched me in the shoulder.

"You already knew that, I can tell." I caustically said.

We walked around the exhibit a bit more before stopping in front of one painting of a black cat.

"I didn't know that there were so many types of Japanese art..." Ann mused.

"Usually one concentrates on their own style. However, Sensei creates all of this by himself. He's special." Yusuke explains.

I could make an autism joke, but I'm not in the mood to offend any left wing feminazis that could be reading this.

"There you are, Yusuke." A voice said from behind us.

Face to face with a celebrity, Shiro, don't fuck this up!

"Sensei!" Yusuke seemed less happy and more frightened.

"Oh, it seems you've made some new friends. Are you two enjoying the exhibit?" He asked.

Ann tried to think of something stellar to say, guess what I did.

"It's a nice selection you have here, mind if I use it for inspiration purposes?" Madarame raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm a writer, when I say inspiration, I mean use what feelings I get from these pieces and incorporate them into a narrative."

"I don't know how to put it into words... but it's really amazing." Ann said.

"You're both sensing something from the artwork... That alone is enough to give us artist satisfaction." Madarame chuckled while stroking his chin. "I hope this becomes a wonderful piece, Yusuke."

After excusing himself, I decided to give my two-cents.

"You'd think artists would be difficult to speak with, but he seems to be pretty relaxed when it comes to talking."

"Indeed." Yusuke adds.

Ann walked up to another painting, it was of a forest path, the trees surrounding the road had orange-red leaves, but the resembled a raging blaze. I'm guessing it represents frustration of some kind on the artist's part.

"This is it- The one I wanted to see in person." Ann enthusiastically said.

"...This one?" Yusuke seemed at odds with her choice.

Ann seems to have the same opinion on what the painting means, as she says the same thing I just told you. But she seems to think that Madarame made it, I don't see it that way. You see, Akira informed me that he and the others had a run in with someone who claimed to be one of Madarame's former pupils, he said that Madarame had been abusing the other pupils and is claiming their ideas for his own. If I was living in those circumstances and was significantly better at painting, I'd do something like this.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Yusuke, who was getting a little fidgety.

"Don't mind me." He said, "There are better pieces than... this one. Come now, this way!" He dragged us through the gallery for a few more minutes before Ann just took off.

 _A few minutes later_

Yusuke and I seemed to have been talking for longer than expected. Favorite art pieces, stories, thoughts on current trends. We thought similarly on each thing we mentioned.

"I guess like minds really do think alike." Yusuke chuckled before taking a sip from his bottle of iced tea.

"Then I guess there is one last thing for me to say..." I said dramaticly.

Yusuke looked at me with his eyes slightly widened.

"Yusuke Kitagawa... will you be my best friend?!"

"What?"

"We have so much in common!" I shouted.

"You know, I thought today was going to be uneventful. But not only did I get a muse for my new art piece, but I also made a new best friend." That was the second thing that made me laugh.

We kept talking for a bit longer, until I remembered something important. 'I should talk to him about the book.' So, I unfortunately had to bring it up out of left field. But he did agree to do illustrations for me as long as I give credit.

 _Another few minutes_

"...We got dragged into this huge crowd and- Hey, Shiro!" Ryuji shouted as soon as he saw me.

"'Sup?" I snarked.

"Where have you been? Ann got here before you did." Akira chimed.

"I just made a new best friend." I said, puffing my chest out.

"I thought I was your best friend." Akira whined.

Ryuji held his phone up to me with this goofball grin on his face.

"You gotta check this too." Ryuji said. "This post might be about Madarame."

 _'A master of the Japanese arts is plagiarizing his pupil's work. Only his public face is show on TV' - Anon_

"Plagiarizing?!" Ann exclaimed.

"Yes, Ann, it clearly says that..." Akira groaned, scratching his nose.

"I didn't think much of it when I first heard it, but hearing 'shack' and 'Madarame' triggered it." Ryuji begins to explain before reading the rest of the post. "His treatment of the pupils who live with him is awful. He teaches nothing and bosses them around. He treats them inhumanely, as if disciplining a dog..."

Oh, twinkies! you wouldn't expect that from the way he was acting earlier, clever man...

"Abuse on top of plagiarism, hm?" Morgana comments.

Ryuji got his goof smile on again before speaking. "If this is real, it'll be a huge scandal."

"I wonder if it was Yusuke who made the post, he'd have a good reason to do so, what with him being Madrame's pupil and all." I put my hand up to my chin and start scratching like no tomorrow.

"Well, it IS anonymous, so who knows." Akira says.

"In that case, it's possible the Madarame we met in Mementos is referring to the same one." Morgana states.

I remember hearing about this Mementos thing, it's like a palace but for the general public instead of a particular individual.

"I wonder if we can ask that shadow from earlier about this..." Ann muses. "Oh, actually, we just need to talk to him in reality."

"And how are we gonna go about all that? Explain it all, starting with Mementos?" Ryuji mocks Ann, further cementing my image of them as a couple.

"Besides, if we make a move in the open, there's a chance that Madarame will find out." Akira mutters.

After that realization, we start to come up with Plan: Get Mishima to do all the work.

"Hey, didn't Madarame act a little off to you?" Ryuji directs his question at me.

"A little, Yusuke seemed a little spooked to be in his presence." I reply.

"There we have it! This all fits way to well to be a coincidence! If the post is legit, ain't this the kinda target we've been waitin' for?" Ryuji's grin keeps getting wider and wider.

"Well, yeah, but... Are we sure that the person who wrote this isn't bluffing?" Takamaki, for once, you have a point.

Ryuji brought up Yusuke's modelling offer to Ann, which she explains that she got his contact info. He then asked me if I talked to Yusuke about anything, and I told them about my book plans.

"Hey, perfect timing! Maybe we could use that as leverage to get in his house! We should go to Madarame's right after school." Ryuji sat up and pocketed his hands.

Suddenly Ann starts acting like we want her to act in Scenario type #556, literally have sex with the suspect until he gives up information. Ryuji tries to explain that we will only be talking with Yusuke, and she stops being melodramatic. If I didn't have morals, I'd smack her upside the head.


	6. Distaste in all its forms

_Seven years ago_

"So, you're here for your job?" Mom asked.

Uncle Tohru cracked open a beer and drew a deep sigh.

"Yeah, though I'm not sure why I'm stuck out here. I shouldn't be pushing papers, I should be doing something meaningful, solving actual cases. Guess life just wanted to dick me over, huh?"

He chuckled and took a glance at me, I stared at the ground nervously. I could feel him rustling my hair.

"It's nice to meet you, little buddy."

"It's nice to meet you too..."

We laughed a bit before Tohru asked me another question.

 _And back to the present_

 _5/16 After school_

 _Shujin academy_

Classes passed as usual, almost a complete blur. We're heading to Madarame's at the earliest convenience.

"Urgggg..." Kawakami groaned.

I looked at her through the crack in the door, the teacher had her head thoroughly pressed into the desk.

"Wonder what that's about." I mumbled to my myself.

I just stood there for a moment, eventually, curiosity got the better of me and I took a look inside. Kawakami didn't notice, so I snuck up from behind her. I quietly breathed and prepared for the possibly the second dumbest thing I'd ever do.

"Hey..." I growled in Kawakami's ear.

She immediately shot up and nearly fell over in her seat. After recuperating, she gave me an angry glare.

"Shiro, haven't we had this discussion last year? You shouldn't sneak up on people, especially women. Do you really expect to get a date if you act like that?" She lectured.

I leaned against the desk and raised an eyebrow, always with the lectures, mom and Kawakami have been pretty tight ever since I got into a brawl with five other students, and miraculously won. I haven't seen them around, but I'll keep looking over my shoulder.

"Not getting enough sleep?" I asked.

Kawakami seemed flustered by the statement, "How much sleep I get is none of your concern, so just get out of here."

Woke up on the wrong side on the bed, I guess.

 _Shibuya subway_

"Goin' by train... this ain't any different from how I get home from school, y'know." Ryuji groaned.

"At least it's faster than walking, and nobody will get huffy because we brought the pet on board." I retort.

Morgana poked his head from Akira's bag and growled at us, "Who're you calling a pet!?"

Akira firmly put his hand on Morgana's head, "Shush, We didn't pay for pet fare, you'll get us into trouble!" He hissed.

Morgana struggled for a bit, threatening to drop to the floor, "Hey, I'm guiding you to your destination! You should be calling me 'Master'!"

"Ooh, kitty!"

A little girl walked up to us, obviously attracted by the sounds of Morgana's complaints. If I remember this right, only we who've entered the Metaverse can hear Morgana's real voice, everyone else hears meowing.

"Great..." Ann mumbled sarcastically.

"Is that your pet, mister? I heard it meowing." I swear, this girl has a voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"Uh... it's a stuffed animal, it makes noises when you press on it's head." Akira quickly lied.

"Yeah, we bought it at a gift shop!" Ann followed up.

"Why don't you show her? Press on 'is head, Akira!" Ryuji demanded.

Morgana, obviously being against the idea, got his head patted and let out a pathetic meow. He's trying so hard for that Antonio Banderes image he's been working on. Just because your Persona is Zorro doesn't make YOU Zorro, I mean, I'm not chasing after windmills while thinking they're dragons. Don't get me wrong, I think Don Quixote is awesome, but he is the living example of why you shouldn't read an entire library. The girl then demanded that Morgana's head be pressed again.

"Let me give it a try." I grinned cruelly, Morgana was freaking out, his eyes widened.

"Don't you da-"

"Time to button mash!" I exclaimed, pressing my hand on Morgana's head repeatedly.

His mews came out like pullets from a machine gun. I could tell that he's in a lot of pain. Gurgling noises could be heard afterwards. The announcer called that the next stop was our stop, after getting off the train, we walked the rest of the way to Madarame's place.

 _The shack_

Sidewalks were relatively quiet, you'd think the paparazzi would be all over this place, but no.

"Is... is that it?" Ryuji sounded almost disappointed.

"We're at the address Yusuke gave us, so... My voice trailed off when I saw the door plate.

"It does say 'Madarame'." Ann said.

"I'll ring the bell." Akira sighed.

Why do I get the feeling that he didn't get a wink of sleep? I would ask him, but now's not the time.

"Make sure you don't knock the house down when you press the button!" I called.

"No one sneeze or we'll blow this house down, okay?" Morgana actually said something funny for once, good on you.

Akira rang the bell, Yusuke's voice coming out of the above speaker almost immediately.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Tall, broody, spiky red hair? You honestly don't remember?" I respond in a sly tone.

"Oh, I'll be down immediately!" He said before a clicking noise was heard.

People actually live here, huh. With that thought out of the way, Yusuke appeared at the door almost instantaneously.

"Adachi-san, and Takamaki-san too! What a-" His excitement changed to disappointment when he set eyes upon Akira and Ryuji. "...You two are here as well?"

"Hey there." Ryuji said.

"Sorry, but we're not here to talk about the modeling or book things. We gotta ask you something." Akira stated.

Ryuji pushed me aside and spoke, "Is it true that Madarame is plagiarizin' stuff? He's abusing people too, yeah?"

A little direct, aren't you? Seems Yusuke agrees with me, because he raises an eyebrow in question.

"We read about it online." There's a reason why no one will believe you if you use that phrase, Ryuji.

Yusuke walks up to him and looks at his phone, his frown cracks into a smirk and he starts laughing like a cartoon super villain.

"Preposterous! Not only is the plagiarism impossible, but abuse? Do you think that if he hated children so much to harm them, he'd even allow them into his home!?" Yusuke turns to me, "And I'm the one residing here and studying under Madarame. I'm saying that these accusations are not true, so it's beyond doubt."

"Yusuke, I hate to ask, but... How do we know that you're not just covering for him?" I asked.

Yusuke's eyes widened, then he turned his head to the side. "That... That is utter rubbish. I had no family when Sensei took me in, he raised me into who I am now."

"Look, if it's not true, it's not true. You don't need to be so defensive about it." Akira said.

"Besides, we just wanted to clear our bases, since Shiro and I are going to work with you. After hearing about all of that stuff, we couldn't help but get worried about you." Ann chimed in.

"And you came all the way here just to ask..." Yusuke mumbled, the tone of his voice suggested that he was touched by the gesture.

Madarame suddenly appeared behind Yusuke. Yusuke's expression quickly changed to one dread.

"What's the matter? I heard yelling." Madarame said.

"They were asking me if I could prove the rumors about you." Yusuke said, surprisingly less angry than I expected.

"Oh, and what did you tell them?" He asked.

"That they're... wrong." Having second thoughts, buddy?

"We showed up because we're worried about these two working with Yusuke." Ryuji does a little bow.

Madarame drew a sigh and chuckled a bit, "I doubt an old man like myself could be liked by everyone... I do have neighbors, so please keep it down."

He excuses himself and walks back inside, Yusuke then turns to Akira and Ryuji.

"My apologies, I acted discourteously. I... I know! I think that you'll believe in Sensei if you saw the painting!" He pulled out his phone and showed a picture of a woman in a red dress, looking solemnly at a purple haze. "It's his maiden work, as well as his most representative piece. The 'Sayuri'."

Everyone's voices were muted as I stared at the picture, a maelstrom of emotions over took me. I couldn't tell if the woman was sad or happy, maybe a little bit of both. I just wanted to stare at it, but Yusuke had other plans, he pocketed him phone and started talking again.

"When I met you two, I felt the same powerful urge I felt when I first saw that painting." Yusuke said, referring to Ann and I. "I wish to pursue beauty like this, and I believe working with you both will be a part of that pursuit. Ann, I ask you to consider my offer. Shiro, I hope that we will have plenty of work in the future."

Ann and I both turned away in embarrassment, I did it more for comedy than embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, but I must assist Sensei today, and after you came all this way too..." Yusuke looked down at the ground before vanishing into the shack.

We walked over to a bike post, and we discussed the strange case of Madarame and Yusuke, the case being that they weren't all that suspicious. In fact, they seemed normal, well, normal compared to us, anyway.

"Man, and right when we thought we had a new target, too..." Ryuji grumbled.

Morgana brought up the nav for some reason, Akira pulled out his phone and...

"Location found." The phone toned.

"Was that thing listening in on us?" I asked.

"The display... Madarame has a Palace too, no doubt about it." Akira said.

"But why?" Ann, if you start crying about that old coot, I swear...

"Madarame, plagiarism, shack... these were the ingredients to make a horror known only to his mind." I said, sounding like a 1950's talk show host.

"But unbeknownst to Madarame, the Phantom Thieves would be the secret ingredient to take it all down." Akira was about to press the icon before pulling his hand back.

Hold on, we still need to find a location word, like how Kamoshida thought the school was a castle, or Matsuda thought that factory was a nightclub.

"He's an artist, gotta be something you store art in... A museum, gotta be that, fuck you." I said, the nav responding almost immediately.

Everyone else acted in surprise, I still wonder why I hang out with these morons. The world distorted in a magenta haze, when everything cleared up, I was wearing the vampire clothes again. Oh, how I've missed you.

"Okay, first, map the place out. Second, eliminate defenses. Third, I dunno. Fourth, profit heavily." I said.

But then I finally noticed what Madarame's home had become, it's now a massive pagoda of gold. Looks more like a shopping mall than a museum.

"So extravagant... to the point that it's gaudy." Ann said, looking over the crowd of faceless cognitive people.

"And me without my TNT." I laugh at my own joke, everyone just looks at me like I'm nuts.

With that, we jumped over the wall separating the asphalt from the inner garden, ready to begin our heist.

* * *

 **Guess who's back? Back again. Sparrow's back, tell your friends.**

 **Hey, I finally escaped hell and I'm ready to get back to work, sorry for the delay**


	7. The Jester and his Empress

**As a little challenge for myself, I'm going to try to limit the dialogue of the other characters and have most of the text be Shiro's thoughts, gotta flesh him out somehow**

After a little bit of sneaking around and climbing shit, we made our way to a skylight. Unfortunately for whatever happens to be in there, some dumbass left it open. Now this is what a thief should be doing, all we need is a rope.

"Anybody got a hook at the end of a thread? I'ma try to bungee jump this bitch." I said, staring into the opening, makes the Velvet Penitentiary look tame by comparison with the amount of blue going on.

"Hehe, not to worry... I have a rope! I'm our tool specialist, after all!" Morgana said, handing a bundled length of dark red ropes to Akira.

Akira then started humming the Mission Impossible theme to himself, never guessed that he'd be such a nerd. What with his tryhard cool voice, constant slouch, fake glasses, I'm being sarcastic, if you couldn't tell. After he tied the rope to the latch on the window, we jumped down into the museum. Doubt we'd come across Ben Stiller, though.

"How suspicious... It's quiet, too quiet..." Morgana mumbles

"Unlikely that they'll be throwing us a birthday party." Ryuji joked.

"That would be awesome!" Ann shouted, tackling Ryuji.

They both went a little red faced before standing back to back, like they never even knew each other. Morgana's jaw hit the floor in cartoonish fashion, Akira crossed his arms and smirked. I stood with a smug look on my face, hips cocked, with my right hand on my side.

"Ship?" I said.

"Ship." Akira replied.

Ryuji and Ann would make a cute couple, but that aside. The pictures in this room... well, I'm pretty damn sure they are all paintings of Madarame's former students. We went through a few rooms, the others stopped at picture of a guy with a hilarious bowl cut, I'm guessing he was the guy who sent us on this main story quest. So, Madarame sees his students as his own works of art, not the 'people will appreciate you' way, but more like 'I fucking own your ass'. But something a few paces down really caught my attention.

It's a painting of Yusuke.

"No..." I mumbled, reaching my hand out.

This is... totally expected, actually. But this is enough for me, I'll tear this cognition down with my bare hands if I have to. Then came the central room, in the center was a horrendous sculpture of gold, faceless statues of gold people fell down the "art piece" like it was a slide.

"Yeesh, can't imagine anyone actually wanting that in their house." I said, tapping my boots on the ground.

"'The infinite spring?'" Ann read. "'A conglomerate work of art that the great director Madarame created with his own funds. These individuals must offer their ideas to the director for the rest of their lives'?"

"'Those who cannot do so have no worth living'?! Why do we always deal with the most generic evil people? What the fuck are we, The Planeteers?!" I shouted.

Okay, I could understand if he was trying to justify it somehow, like if he wanted to buy them a better house or something. But what he's doing is the same as somebody going "BWA HA HA, I'MA MOLEST THIS DOG AND NOBODIES GONNA STOP ME!" All it's doing is reinforcing the idea that Madarame is a prick and I need to kick his ass. I did the thing where I pull a halberd out of fire. With it, and a little bit of added power from Don Quixote, I cut the statue in half in a single swing. The ten foot solidified ugly fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"I'll take him down, with or without your help." I turned to Akira, poking into his chest.

"Chill, Tepes. This isn't enough to go after Madarame!" Morgana started tugging on my leg, only for me to punt him off.

"Isn't enough, ISN'T ENOUGH!?" I'm pretty sure that if we were using any more anime cliches, I'd be cloaked in a dark purple aura with the kanji for menacing floating around me. I'm that pissed.

"Maybe you should check with Yusuke first, get him to confirm it." Akira said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't..." I growled, "TOUCH ME!" I snarled as I swung my halberd at him.

Akira immediately dodged, a look of shock on his face and nothing but anger on mine.

"Tepes, what do you think you're doing!?" Ann shouted.

Without another word, I summoned Don Quixote and cast Megido in order to get them to keep their distance.

"Stop! Nothing is going to come of this if you lose your temper." Akira shouted.

"My temper? My temper is the only thing that has taken me this far! How dare any of you say that what is right in front of you isn't enough! Yusuke is a good man, and the longer he stays with Madarame, the higher the chance that he'll just get thrown on the side of the road to die!"

BGM: Laser Beam - Dual Mix

"Shiro..." Akira breathed, "Don't make me do this.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." I growled, proceeding to lunge at Akira.

He immediately backflipped and pulled out his pistol, firing a few shots at me. I rolled out of the way and produced my rifle, taking a few potshots at Akira while he's still airborne. Accuracy dictated that two of the five shots I shot actually hit their mark, causing Akira to fall to the ground. After standing up and shaking his head, he pulled out his knife and attacked, spinning the knife around like it's a hula hoop. Trying to block a weapon that small with essentially a axe with a six foot handle... well, it's not exactly easy. But that didn't stop me, I spun my halberd in front of me in a helicopter fashion. Akira swung his dagger frantically, trying to get an opening, not that I'll give him one.

"Kick 'im in the balls!" Ryuji shouted.

"Punch his face!" Ann followed.

"Yay violence!" Morgana finished.

It's obvious that they're cheering Akira on, but I couldn't help but feel extra motivated. I pulled off my mask at the same time as Akira, summoning Don Quixote and Arsene. Launching purple against black and red energy shots at one another. The sheer amount of hyperactivity in the air made me giddy, I couldn't help but smile like a maniac. Why? Why am I like this?

Whatever, I'll save the angst for later. Right now, I've got a fight to win.

"Tepes, stop!" Akira yelled.

"Fuck you! I never should've taken orders from you, I should've done this whole thing by myself!" I retort.

Eventually, both our energy becomes diminished and we start panting like thirsty dogs.

"Just give up, it's clear that my power exceeds yours!"

Akira gasped, then he smiled, then he laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Let's end it!/It's show time!" We shouted in unison, proceeding to bounce off the walls like rubber.

Sparks flew as we passed each other, the woosh our clothes like music to my ears. Eventually, we end up facing opposite to each other before collapsing to the floor. Our breath equally ragged.

"You... you're pretty good..."

"You're not bad yourself..."

Reality

After our little incident, the guys took off without a word. Suits me fine, I did just give our leader a good thrashing.

"He's sure as hell gonna be sore in the morning." I muttered.

I was about to make my leave, before being stopped.

"Excuse me?"

I turned to see a woman, most likely a twenty-seven year old, wearing a black graffiti T-shirt over a white long sleeve, faded jeans, black and white sneakers, a camera around her neck, dark red lipstick, and a short black bob cut.

"I was wondering if you could give your opinion on the abuse allegations on Madarame." She asked, pulling out a notepad and a pen.

"Allegations? Can't be allegations if they're true." I said, "I know for a fact that Madarame has a pile of skeletons in his closet, and I want that to be exposed."

"You sound passionate." She comments.

"How could I not be? A friend of mine lives in that wreck over there, having his ideas stolen from him and being unable to do anything about it."

"You mean the Kitagawa boy?" I nodded my head.

She reached into her bag and handed me a business card. 'Ichiko Ohya', it read.

"When a case needs to be exploited, you can always expect a yellow journalist to be there, picking through the garbage." I chuckled.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Ohya pouted before laughing. "If you have any information, please don't hesitate to call me. But try to keep it PG-13, okay?"

Adachi residence, Shibuya

By the time I got home, I was pretty much checked out.

"I'm home..." I muttered while closing the door behind me.

"Welcome back, Shiro."

That voice, it wasn't my mother's. I looked up and saw Haru standing in front of me.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to come see you, as a apology for not coming with you to the art gallery." She said, walking into the kitchen.

Speaking of which, a really nice smell filled the air as I dropped my bag by the door. I walk into the kitchen and look over Haru's shoulder. She already has some sliced carrots, onions, leeks, water chestnuts, and chicken stir frying in a skillet, the rice cooker was already in use.

"How long have you been working on this?" I asked.

"Not that long ago, maybe fifteen minutes before you got here."

She did all of this for me? Haru really is a woman after my heart. She was a phantom thief before any of us started this cloak and dagger schtick.

"Shiro, are you okay?" Haru asked, waving her hand in my face.

BGM: Beneath the Mask - Half Assed Covers

Without thinking, I place my hand atop Haru's head and stroke her hair. She just stands and offers no resistance with a heavy blush across her cheeks.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"For what?" Haru replied.

"For sticking with me for the past year, it's hard to believe that you haven't gotten tired of me yet."

Right there, with no provocation whatsoever, Haru kissed me.

Let me repeat, SHE KISSED ME!

My brain has officially just died.

We both kinda just stood there for a moment, before Haru turned around in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me! I-" She was speaking really fast, but I stopped her by hugging her.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to do that?" I whispered sensuously.

Haru made a noise resembling a distressed puppy before reaching up to my face.

"Shiro..." She turned to face me before we entered a loving embrace.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" I asked.

Haru looked up at me and smiled.

"I'll never forget, it was like love at first sight." She replied.

"I was actually planning on asking you out that day, but I heard from a couple of other students that you really had no friends because they want the reward, not the journey." I pressed my lips against Haru's forehead. "After that and getting to talk with you, I decided to play the long game. I wanted to know if you completely trusted me."

"Why wouldn't I? All the time spent with you is irreplaceable to me, given between you and the rest of the world, I'll never choose over you." Haru nearly cried. "I trust you, more than anyone else. Why would you say different?"

I let her go and took her by the hand, I led us into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"You know about the murders that happened in Inaba six years ago?" I asked.

"I remember hearing about that."

"The man responsible is my uncle."

Haru gasped and put a hand on my shoulder as I continued the story.

"We were very close, like brothers. There wasn't a thing we'd hesitate to share with one another. If I was having trouble with homework, he'd help me. If someone was giving me a hard time, he'd come to my aid." I said with a tone of sorrow.

* * *

Tohru Adachi was a man I looked up to, but it only took one sentence from the police for that all to be shattered. I know, sounds like the backstory to a comic superhero, but let's be fair, my life is screwed up enough to be a superhero drama. Everyday, he'd assure to me that I'd be safe as long as he was around. Then, the night before he was arrested, I wake up with him hovering over me, a kitchen knife in his hand. I still don't know if he was planning on killing me, or using me as a way out.

It took us a week before moving, but information spread fast. My parents had really bad luck while trying to get jobs, and I was bullied relentlessly. Like they thought if they could get me to snap, they'd fight me and seem like heroes or something. Eventually, the pressure from work and constant harassment from people got to dad, and he took off in the middle of the night. Lucky for mom that she only needed to provide for the two of us, then Matsuda happened.

* * *

"I know..." Haru said.

"What?" I turned my neck too fast, causing my neck to crack slightly.

"Ever since you started going to Shujin, I've been warned by my 'friends' that you were dangerous and that I should stay away from you. But then you started talking to me, and could see that you were nothing like they described, you were a little awkward, but you were also straightforward with what you wanted to talk about... and you are still the funniest person I know." Haru blushes heavily, then leaned on my shoulder.

I reached around and held her closer. "And what else?" I smirked.

"You are very handsome, the way you talk is greater than any music I've heard."

I turned her face towards me, we looked into each other's eyes before closing the distance.

Her lips taste like cherries.

 **I'd like for you to take part in a little experiment for me, whenever Shiro has a moment to himself that is completely separate of the games plot, imagine someone in the background shouting**

 **'ranku up!'**

 **Also, I want to clear something up, you're probably wondering since Shiro and Haru are a thing, like I've been teasing in the last six chapters, what am I gonna do about Okumura's Palace and Haru's Social Link? Well, I don't want to give too much away, so I'm just gonna say 'forced drama'**


	8. Nude painting

_5/17 Early morning_

 _Velvet Penitentiary_

"Hello again."

I shook my head as I rose from the bed, groggily, I lumbered over to the table and took a seat.

"It seems you have struck with a powerful bond. I... did not anticipate this." Margaret said with a slight look of confusion.

"However, such bonds might prove useful to you and your allies." Theodore chimed in.

"The more bonds you make, the more Personas your friend, Akira, can make." Elizabeth finished.

I smiled as I eyed everyone, the only one not to say anything was Marie. Strangely, her colors weren't the same as everyone else's. Her blue shirt is now white, her tie had noticeable safety pins in it, her arm warmers are now a Freddy Kruger plaid, as is her skirt, and her hair is dark brown and her eyes are green. The only thing that hasn't changed are her stockings.

"What, you don't have anything to add?" I asked.

"Well, I have heard of Shibuya from my friends in Inaba. I'd like to explore it sometime, if that's okay."

"Sure, when I get some free time, I'll show you around." I happily answered.

 _Train to Shujin_

Haru and I shared breakfast together before heading out to the station. We got crammed in the train, forcing us to cling tightly, not that I minded. Thank god she brought something casual to wear at my house, no need for her to wear dirty clothes. Mom was kind enough to get the laundry started for her, though.

"Shiro, thank you..." Haru said as she pressed herself closer to me.

"For what?" I asked, genuinely curious to what she has to say.

"For being the only friend I had in a sea of imitators." She kissed my cheek after saying that.

"But I'm not your friend." I smirked, a scheme cooking up in my mind.

Haru looked up in shock, "Y-you're not?"

"No, I'm your boyfriend. So I'll have to be twice as dedicated as before. Whenever I can't spend time with you, I'll get you a little something. Is that fair?" I asked.

Haru nodded as the train came to a stop and we went to school.

 _Afternoon_

My phone buzzed, I'm guessing it's either Haru or my fellow thieves.

 **PT Chat messages will contain the users codename**

Skull: Is it cool if we chat?

Joker: I'm not angry, so you don't need to worry.

Panther: How are you doing?

Tepes: I'm fine, and a little sorry. But I can't deny that yesterday was fun.

Skull: Fun?! You guys would've killed each other!

Tepes: Well, guess if you'd have been there, you'd understand.

Joker: Will you stop antagonizing?

Tepes: Sorry, it's like Pringles. Once you pop, you can't stop.

Skull: Ugh! Anyway...

Panther: Ok, so I contacted Yusuke about modeling for him. Still waiting for a response...

Skull: YES! I'D KISS YOU IF I COULD!

Panther: Uhhhhh...

Skull: DAMMIT, WHY DID I TYPE THAT!?

Joker: Should Shiro and I leave?

Tepes: I think it's more fun to watch. :)

Panther: Gross... Anyway, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do as an art model though...

Joker: No clue.

Tepes: Cover yourself in paint?

Panther: NO! What is wrong with you!?

Tepes: :)

Skull: Look, you don't have to go all out on this. You're only doing it so we can get dirt on Madarame, remember?

Panther: Yeah... It sounded like Kitagawa-kun wanted this to be a private picture of his though... I'll let you guys know when he replies.

 _After school, Shujin courtyard_

A bag of chips and a soda later, Ann finally got a response.

"He says he wants me to come over after school today, and to bring Shiro if I can." She said, reading from her texts.

"Perfect! He prolly changed his plans immediately just so he could get you two over there." Ryuji chipped in.

My phone buzzed, Yusuke just texted me.

Yusuke: I'd like for you and Takamaki-san to come visit me at your soonest convenience.

Shiro: Ann just told me about that, should I bring snacks?

Yusuke: Please do! I'd like some watermelon flavored candies, if you'll get them.

"Who was that?" Akira asked.

"Yusuke sending me the same invitation he sent Ann." I replied.

Morgana shushed at us, pointing out that we had a person maybe listening in. Makoto Niijima, the student council president, was interrogating Mishima about something, most likely us. After a suggestion from Ryuji that we should split up, we headed out for the access-way at the central square.

"Finally, a target that's worth my time." I said in a cool tone.

"That's right, this is your first real target, isn't it?" Akira asked.

I nodded as I continued staring at the people walking to and fro. Sending Haru a picture of a cute bat I found, I became briefly engrossed in a texting session.

Haru: Where did you find that? It's adorable!

Shiro: Well, let's just say I'm bad at paying attention in class.

Haru: You aren't spending your class time slacking off, are you?

Shiro: Absolutely not! Weird thing how I'm able to keep decent grades despite that.

Haru: I suppose that's a fair trade off. Hey, would you like to see something nice?

Shiro: It's gonna be hard to top that bat I sent.

Haru: Not to worry! It might be even better!

She stopped texting for a second, after a short period of waiting, she sent a picture. But it wasn't a image from the internet, she sent a picture of herself... in a bikini.

Shiro: Wow, just... wow.

Haru: Do you like what you see? I bought it a while ago, but the weather's too cold for the beach.

Shiro: Have you been planning this?

Haru: Yes, I actually wanted it to be like a scene from a romance movie, but you already beat me to it.

Shiro: I know, I ruin everything!

Haru: I got you a pair of swim trunks, I'm certain that you'll like them.

Shiro: To answer your previous question, yes, I very much enjoy the view.

Haru: Would you like to see it in person? ;)

Shiro: You're a naughty girl, aren't you?

Haru: It's your fault! I feel weird whenever I think about you...

Shiro: Later this Saturday?

Haru: My place.

Well, that just happened. Ann appeared shortly afterwards, ready to begin.

"And where were you? We've been waiting since forever!" Ryuji said in a semi-whiney tone.

"Sorry, I was thinking about a bunch of stuff and lost track of time." She explained.

"Thinking about what?" Ryuji asked.

"Don't you guys think Kitagawa-kun has to be protecting Madarame? I mean... they live together, so he has to be aware of Madarame's true nature." Ann suggested.

After a second of thought, the rest of us gave an unanimous agreement of her decision.

"The only reason I say that is because I think Madarame has something on Yusuke." Ann followed.

"Yeah, it seems strange." Akira replied, pushing his glasses up.

"But that's why we're heading over in the first place, to see if it's true. So, you ready to be an art model?" I asked.

"Totally prepared for it!" Ann said proudly, giving me a high five.

"Whaddya mean prepared? Prepared for what? Something seem different about her to you guys?" Ryuji asked.

Akira put his hand to his chin as his eyes glazed over her, before saying the dumbest comment in the history of dumb comments.

"Did she cut her bangs?" He said.

"Ooh, nice eye!" Ryuji replied.

"These two, I swear..." I grumbled.

"No, I didn't cut them." Ann quickly interjected.

"Whether your hair is short or long, you'll always be beautiful, Lady Ann." Morgana commented from Akira's bag.

Sometimes I wonder if I should give him to a Chinese restaurant, but the time for amazing cuisine is over, we head to Madarame's house, posthaste!

 _Madarame's shack_

After an incident at the convenience store involving a banana cream pie and a pumpkin, we headed over to Madarame's place, but not without some banter.

"You seemed pretty happy earlier, Shiro. Did something cool happen?" Akira asked.

"Well, my girlfriend invited me over to her house. Does that count?" I reply in a sly tone.

Ryuji actually spat out his drink, giving me a wide eyed stare.

"Who. How. When?!" He demanded.

"I'm not the type to kiss and tell."

"Ooh, so mature sounding." Ann says, nudging me with her elbow.

I smirk then give a look to Akira and Ryuji.

"What about you two, surely there has to be someone special in your lives?" I ask.

Ryuji glances several times at Ann, something to be expected. But asking this question turns Akira into a stuttering mess.

"W-well... there is a doctor who works around the block where I live." He barely manages to say.

"Someone older? Didn't strike me that way, Kurusu~..." I click my tongue a few times.

"Back home or here?" Ryuji asks.

"Here. She's the person I get our medicine from, so she's already proven to me that she's a valuable asset. Not only that, her face is flawless, and I always did have a thing for lab coats... and the legs..." He seems to be getting lost in his fantasy.

"Does she know how you feel?" Ann butts in.

Akira snaps from his thoughts and clears his throat, "No, I'm pretty sure she'd laugh at me if I ask her out. Tae's had it pretty rough..."

Tae... as in Tae Takemi? The Plague? She works nearby Café LeBlanc apparently, if she knows Akira, maybe she might give me a discount... If she already knows that we're the Phantom Thieves, of course. Without anymore delay, Akira and Ryuji ducked out of sight while Ann and I walked up to the door. Yusuke let us in and we headed to his little piece of Oblivion.

 _Yusuke's art room_

"While I'm glad that you're both here... I was sort of hoping that I'd be allowed to do my work privately." Yusuke complained.

"Well, wouldn't you get nervous too, if it was just the two of us?" Ann asked in reply.

"I want to describe the emotion of an artist with his brush, so I'll be taking notes on you." I said, whipping out my pen and notepad.

Yusuke chuckled, "Sounds fair, Ann, I'd like for you to assume a comfortable position. Shiro, I want you to describe me in as vivid a detail as you can."

Ann sat down on the stool, making a pose similar to a mix of the thinker and a sassy bitch. Okay, I may have lied a bit. My notebook isn't blank, for starters, it actually has a few questions that I'm supposed to ask Yusuke. But he is so incredibly focused, he's borderline impossible to read. Morgana pokes his head from my bag and whispers.

"This isn't what we planned! We were gonna catch him off guard and make him spill his beans, weren't we?" He hissed.

"And how was I supposed to know he would completely button it? If you're bored, go do some recon or something." I whisper to the cat.

"Ooh, good idea." He muses before sneaking out of the room, Yusuke too engrossed in his art to notice.

After a few hours of this, I wake up from a boredom induced nap. I look at Yusuke, who's hands are completely covered in paint, staring at his piece.

"It's... no good." He sulks.

"What?" Ann states in surprise. "I'm sorry... Am I the problem?"

"No, not at all. It's just... I'm having trouble staying focused today. I'm sorry, but we'll have to resume this another time..." Yusuke says.

A little switch in my head went from 'chill' to 'pissed'. I wonder if this is what it's like to be Ryuji.

"Hell no! Do you realize how long I had to wait?!" I demanded. "There was another reason why we came over! There's something important we need to discuss."

"It's about the rumors regarding your sensei." Ann chimes in.

Yusuke groaned and stood up, shaking his head.

"That painting at the exhibition, the one with the flaming leaves over the long road. You're it's artist, aren't you?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, only sighed.

"Madarame thinks of you and the other pupils only as tools, the second you slip up, and he'll throw you to the rats. He doesn't give a damn if he steals their creations or even beating them! There is no point in hiding things from us, you have to come clean!" I shout a little louder than I would've liked.

Yusuke's eyes widen in shock, before he nervously chuckles and shakes his hands.

"Shiro... I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"You can't go against him, could you?" Ann asks in a empathetic tone. "I know we can help you..."

Yusuke steps back, his eyes quickly filling with tears. "Stop... It is as you say. We're... our sensei's 'artwork'. Don't misunderstand, though. I offered my ideas to him myself. As such, it can't be called plagiarism." He crosses his arms and bows his head. "Sensei is simply suffering from artist's block right now."

"But it still doesn't... No, why are you even still living here?! All of his other pupils ran off! Aren't you the only one left?!" I shout again.

"What's wrong with a pupil helping out his master?! There are no victims here! So stop pushing your friends self-centered righteousness on me!" Yusuke shouts back.

Ann grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a little, "You're saying that you're okay with it?!"

"I'm supporting sensei as his pupil. What's wrong with that?" Yusuke sat down on his school. "Shiro, I don't want to ruin our kinship, so please don't come here under the will of those two, please? Or I'll sue them for causing me a disturbance."

"You can't be serious." I growl.

"Please, Shiro... don't force my hand." Yusuke sighed, crossing his arms. "Fine, I won't be a bother, but only under one condition."

"What's that?" Ann asked.

"I want you to continue being my model, Takamaki-san." He says, a smile cracking across his face.

Ann cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "But you said that it wasn't working out today..."

I don't like where this is going...

"That's because I was unconsciously being modest for your sake..."

He's not gonna...

"However, I have nothing to worry about anymore. If you're willing to bare everything to me..."

STOP!

"I will put my heart and soul into creating the best nude painting ever!"

The room fell silent for a brief moment before I decided to speak up.

"Excuse me, whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"You want me to pose nude?!" Ann screamed.

"Ah, to think I'd be able to create a nude painting with my most ideal model!"

While Ann and Yusuke have a little back and forth. I just stand there with this dumb expression on my face. I never thought Yusuke would be so... bold as to ask for such a thing, makes me wonder what else he'd be willing to paint.

"We're done for today. Takamaki-san, I'll be waiting for you to contact me. Adachi-san, please stop by whenever you wish, but please avoid taking influence from your other friends, hmm?"

"Uh..." I back towards the door, slowly opening it.

"Is she done modeling?" Morgana asked as soon as I opened the door.

Fuck, I completely forgot! I grabbed Morgana by the neck and made a beeline for the exit, Ann close behind.

Outside

"He's completely insane! I'm going to have to post nude if this keeps up!" Ann shouts.

While Ryuji and Morgana are mentally jerking off, the rest of the adults continue the conversation.

"Did he really say that?" Akira scratches his nose.

"And the way he said it, totally going to be as bare as the day she was born." I chuckle a bit at the idea.

"Shut up, you perv!"

"You know, we won't have to worry about it if we make Madarame confess before the exhibition ends." I muse.

Ann starts going on about how Yusuke owes his life to Madarame, making it sound all morally ambiguous and shit. But I'm not having a word of it, Madarame is clearly an abusive douchebag, if my freak out in his palace yesterday wasn't evidence enough.

"So you're fine with full frontal nudity?" Akira jokes.

"I am not!"

Ryuji and Morgana finish whatever it was they were doing and join us.

"But Madarame's no different than Kamoshida or Matsuda. He's just usin' Yusuke, who doesn't even have parents." Ryuji said.

"So you're saying that we should just ignore how poorly he's being treated just because he says so?!"

If this were any more ludicrous, our heads would be three times the size of our bodies with the word 'guilt tripping' shooting from our eyes.

"So, let's get after him. Madarame is the kind of target we've been waiting for, we shouldn't let the opportunity slip." Akira says proudly.

Let's just hope we can save Yusuke... before things get worse. But first, I have to wait for Akira and Ryuji to get it out of their systems that Ann will be forced to pose nude if we fuck up. After a few chortles, we agree to have our new meetup place be the accessway in Shibuya.

 _Adachi residence_

After reading an article Ryuji sent about a pupil of Madarame's who offed himself, I spent a good hour thinking about what Yusuke said. I'm convinced that Madarame needs to be stopped. Sorry buddy, but I can't leave a friend in the dirt like that.

 _5/18_

 _Subway, after school_

Meeting at the right location, I leaned against the wall and waited for the others to show up. After Akira came, we waited around some more. Then a guy in a bowl cut, glasses, and a plain suit walked up to us.

"Excuse me..." He said.

"Nakanohara." Morgana hissed to me.

Right, the guy who kept stalking his ex because of his lack of having a claim to anything. I hate him already. After introducing himself, he went on.

"The administrator of the Phan-site contacted me, they said to look for someone in a Shujin uniform with a cat..."

Mishima, if it turns out this guy is gonna sell us out to the cops, the day I snap, you're the first to go!

"So, what do you want?" Akira asked calmly.

Nakanohara then told us how he wanted a change of heart to occur in Madarame, after promising him, he wet along his way.

'That's right, I'm going over to Haru's later this week. I'll need to dress well if I'm to make an impression on her father...'

Quickly, I searched up a good tailor place. There's one in the Udagawa district, seems like a good place to deflate my wallet of Phantom Thief moolah. I know it sounds like I'm completely detached from the objective at hand, but I already set my goal. We'll steal Madarame's treasure, he'll turn himself in for plagiarism and abuse, and hopefully Yusuke can crash at my place.

Your days are numbered, Ichiryusai Madarame. If not for your crimes, but for your treatment of my friend, Yusuke Kitagawa!

 **I RETURN WITH AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE! After a little bit of discussion (mostly with myself), I've decided what I'm going to do with the new character from P5R, Kasumi Yoshizawa!**

 **First, she'll make a technical first appearance in Persona 5 Scramble (if she's even in the game, that is), where she'll appear as a third year transfer student.**

 **Second, she has an attraction to Takuto Maruki, similar to Akira and his attraction to Takemi.**

 **Third, she'll also have a strange connection with Shiro, make of that what you will.**

 **What will I do with this? No telling until I play it!**


	9. A Breathtaking Sight

_Five years ago, Flooded plain_

"Hey, Dojima! This is my nephew, Shiro!" Uncle said in a pleasant voice.

"Hello, I'm Ryotaro Dojima, you can think of me as your uncle's boss."

I stood behind my uncle, trying to make myself as unnoticeable as possible.

"Shiro, he's not going to arrest you." Tohru jokes before nudging me over to Ryotaro.

"Hi..." I said in a sheepish tone.

 _Present day, Madarame's palace_

After sneaking in the same way we did last time, there were a couple of things that were noticeably different. First, security has been increased, a good number of doors were locked with a barred security gate and laser grids were added in, making this seem like Mission Impossible. Second, Shadows were prowling the halls and rooms, so that added an extra layer of annoyance.

Speaking of which, Ryuji accidentally set off a laser grid by nearly tripping into it, causing three shadows to take notice of us. At first, they looked like standard security detail you might see at a mall, but one look at us caused them to turn into reinterpretations of a Japanese Mokoi, a Chinese Hua Po, and a Hindu Asparas. They were too weak to waste brain space, so let's just say that I blasted them to absolute nothingness. After two more rooms, we returned to the room of the Infinite Spring, still destroyed after last time.

"We'll be diving into unknown territory from here-on-out, yeah?" I asked.

"Security will probably get a little more fierce as well. Make sure you guys don't touch anything or run into any of the displays, all right?" Morgana said, glaring at Ryuji.

"What're you lookin' at me for?"

The next room seemed more like the part of the exhibition where I met Yusuke. We ducked into a safe room, I took a few protein bars from my cape and tossed everybody one. After a short break, we stepped back out and made our way through a maze of portraits, most likely symbolizing Madarame's former pupils. You know, I'm surprised why it never hit me before, but this art gallery based palace reminds me of the game 'Ib', to the point where I almost expected to find the painting 'A Well Meaning Hell'.

Upstairs looked more like a place where the security monitors would be, the first thing we saw was a electronically locked door.

"Damn, it won't open..." Akira grumbled.

First, we need to find a way to open this door, or at least a way in. Taking a step to the right, there seems to be a display of an extremely gaudy golden vase. My eyes can't help but be glued to it as we walk towards it. Morgana seems to have the same idea, because he's acting like he found a stash of catnip rolled in cocaine, but everyone else just walked past it.

"H-hey, wait a second! You're just going to ignore that golden sheen?" Morgana yelps, grabbing Akira's leg in hopes of making him stop. "I know it might be tough to take with us, but don't you think it'd sell for tons?!" His eyes shine like stars as his greed overtakes him.

"C'mon, we didn't come here to— Hold on, you're steppin' on something!" Ryuji yells.

"Morgana, don't move a muscle!" I shouted.

Worst case scenario, trip mine, best, an alarm. Either way, the second he steps off that thing, we're toast. But it seems to be neither of those, as a laser gate appears from the floor and ceiling, Akira and I jump back. Unfortunately, Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana are still trapped.

"Nice going, you dumb cat!" Ryuji shouted.

"Great, now we gotta clean up your mess, Mona!" I follow.

Akira taps my shoulder and I follow him, we climb up some scaffolding and tread along a narrow platform on the walls. Ann is below us, the only thing separating us is a thick sheet of glass, too thick for bullets, and breaking it would likely draw unwanted attention. There is also a Shadow guarding a switch on the wall, either it removes the lasers or lowers the glass, either way, Akira and I jump down, taking down the Shadow before it could transform in only two slashes. I press the switch, sure enough, it lowers the glass behind Ann.

"Yes!" She says triumphantly before joining us.

Climbing back up, we walk along the wall until we reach the other side. There's another button below us, so we press it. But instead of freeing Ryuji and Morgana, it sends another Shadow at us, instantly transforming them into a trio of Hua Po's. Ann whipped out her Uzi and made short work of them, but now we need to find another way to free those two. Taking a glance around the room, I notice that a painting on the wall seems a little crooked, so I go to inspect it. But when I touched it, it fell from the wall, revealing another switch. After pressing the button, the glass behind Ryuji lowers and he ran in, pumping his fist in gratitude. Ann walked up and high fives him, not sure why she'd be doing that now, but I'll let the two lovebirds do whatever.

"I'm guessing that room we saw earlier has a switch that can shut off the lasers, let's take a look." I said, getting a move on with the others following close.

There's an air duct big enough for me to squeeze into, so the rest of us crawl through it, leading to that control room. All of the computers in here are turned off, save one laptop. However, it's password protected.

"What would the stupidest choice be?" I tap my clawed gloves against the desk before typing in 07734, surprisingly, it works.

"Dude, nice!" Ryuji shouts.

"Nice job, Tepes!" Ann adds.

Akira claps.

Looking through a file labeled 'security controls', I click the option to shut off the lasers.

"How'd you guess the password?" Akira asks.

"I just thought of the stupidest possible answer, hello!"

"What?" Ryuji questions.

"I get it, 07734 is hello upside down and in reverse, right?" Ann answers.

"Yup, let's get Mona." I stand up and open the door, two shadows standing outside.

Quickly, we dash to the side and out of view. We don't need to worry about them, so we head back over to the cat. Morgana apologizes for acting up, we forgive him, status quo restored. But what strikes me as odd is the vase that grabbed his attention, it has a sort of pulsing wave coming off of it. If Legend of Zelda taught me anything, it's that pots and vases are your mortal enemy and must be destroyed, so I smashed the vase into sand. Suddenly, a large red jewel appeared from the vase, and it seems to be floating. Acting again on primal instinct, I lunge at the jewel, only to be pushed back and a cartoonish blue specter appears from the top.

"Kick it's ass!" Ryuji shouts as all five of us jump at it, ending with Ryuji striking a pose while throwing the horns.

A large cloud of Yen bills pop out of the shattered bits. We grabbed as many as we could, now that we know a way to make cash fast by killing these things, we'll need to keep an eye out for them. The next section was blocked off by another laser grid, but there was a large gap in the wall, so we climbed it and nearly fell into a hole on the other side. An optical illusion, dammit! After killing another Shadow, we found a safe room and made a mental note of its whereabouts. The next room was another portrait gallery, I almost felt as if the pictures were staring at me, but it's a little too early to be getting paranoid. Two poles behind us suddenly came to life, sparking off into a gate of electricity.

"Intruders in the second exhibition room! Apprehend them at once!" A voice over the loudspeaker shrieked.

Three shadows entered the room, leaving us with a dozen of these onion chicken things.

"Megido!" I shouted, a swarm of purple spheres vanquished them to the kitchen rejects dimension.

That left us with finding a way out of this room, there were a few crooked frames strewn about, so we used our previous knowledge of hiding buttons behind them and swiftly removed the traps.

Unfortunately, that's where things stopped being interesting, because we reached a dead end with a laser grid and a large door with a golden peacock motif. I remember Morgana saying something about a peacock themed door with a hefty lock on it. If I'm not going senile, then if we open the door in front of Madarame in reality, it'll be perceived as no longer impenetrable.

 _Reality, Madarame's shack_

Plan: Open the peacock door

Step one: Talk with Yusuke while Morgana picks the lock with a hairpin

Step two: Make sure to stall until Madarame shows up

Step three: Open the door in front of Madarame

Step four: PROFIT!

Akira and Ryuji were teasing Ann with the idea that she should use the nude painting thing as a way to get in, but before she could freak out too much, I quickly volunteered myself. I did think of some new things to write, so I'll just ask for Yusuke's opinion.

 _5/19_

 _After school, Yusuke's art room_

"I'm glad you wanted to come over, I've been looking forward to having a proper chat with you, Adachi-san." Yusuke said happily, getting a few brushes, markers, and pencils.

"I'm not interfering with anything, am I?" I asked.

"No, it's not a problem, but as I told you earlier, Sensei will return in about twenty or thirty minutes..."

"That's why I'm here, dammit." I mumbled.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing... here, take a read through these." I handed over my notebook to Yusuke as the tea kettle he set up started whistling.

I wrote a story about a family of five stray kittens who are forced to steal from others to survive, one day they happen upon a fox who is being forced to work for a swan. With the assistance of the cats, the fox is freed and the swan is taken into custody.

"Ah, it is a charming little tale, the bound between the kittens tugs at my heartstrings like Orpheus playing his harp."

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Oh, second door down the hall." Yusuke said, not taking his eyes from the paper.

Instead of heading for the restroom, I head over to that door with the lock Morgana's picking.

"How's it going?" I snidely whisper.

"It'd be a lot faster if I could use my paws!" Morgana whispered in a muffled voice.

"Shiro, are you finding everything okay?" Yusuke called.

"Y-yeah, I just found it, I'll be back in a minute!" I called back, "Keep it up, Morgana."

After doing my thing, I headed back over to Yusuke, who neatly organized all of the snacks I brought by the color of the packaging.

"Tea?" He offered.

"Thanks, I'd love some." I said, taking a cup and letting him fill it.

Seems he preemptively put sugar in the kettle before pouring out glasses.

"So, why is it you're really here?" Yusuke asked coldly.

"No tricks, Yusuke. I simply wanted to apologize on my friends behalf." I replied.

"Oh... I might've gotten a little presumptuous..."

I timed myself for about fifteen minutes, then an alarm on my phone went off. Yusuke let me talk outside the room, thinking that it was a phone call. I went over to the door, Morgana was nearly finished.

"Hey, Yusuke? What's this door?"

"No, you can't go inside!" Yusuke shouted from the other room in a panicked voice.

He came running, trying his best to avert my attention from the door.

"You can't go in there, Sensei has forbidden entry without his permission." He said.

"What's in it?" I asked.

"A storage area for old paintings..."

Storage?

"What if I just take a peak? I promise not to touch anything, nobody will ever know I was there." I said.

"What? No, as I said, only Sensei can go in there." He replied.

Do I have to play... that card? I guess I have no choice.

"God dammit, Kitagawa! Why isn't it getting through to you?!" I shout.

"W-What do you mean?" He timidly asks.

"I want to be alone with you, I want... you..." Somehow, it doesn't sound all that weird to me.

"You... want me?"

Morgana chuckles to himself, I have half a mind to serve up some Korean barbecue right now.

"I've never had feelings for another man... You're the first guy I've felt this way about, so... please, just this once..." I feign the Bambi eyes at him.

"You... I've never been picky about who I might have an attraction for, but it's only been a few days... This is happening too suddenly... What do I do?" Yusuke clutches his head in confusion.

Right at that moment, Madarame returns to the shack.

"I'm home!" He calls.

"S-Sensei!?" Yusuke shouts.

Morgana finally got the door unlocked, so I start backing towards it.

"How did...?" Yusuke notices the open door.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Madarame yells.

"I-it's... it's not how it looks!" Yusuke looks like he's getting ready to beg for forgiveness.

Smirking to myself, I grab Yusuke's arm and pull him into the darkness with me. Those things I said, I'm not sure if that was entirely acting... Could I be...? No, now's not the time to think about that.

 _Storage room_

"Adachi-san, this is bad...!"

"Too dark, are these the-" I was cut off by the sudden flash of light, but when it was completely on...

The room was full of replicas of the Sayuri. Yusuke has the same reaction as me.

"What the...!?"

"Why are there so many?" I asked.

"I have no idea..."

Madarame entered the room, absolutely furious.

"Leave. Now!"

"Sensei, What is the meaning of this?" Yusuke asked.

"I suppose I can't keep quiet now that you've seen this... Truth be told, I'm in severe debt." Madarame said. "I handmade these copies and have been selling them through a connection of mine..."

"But why?" Yusuke pressed on.

"The real 'Sayuri' was stolen by one of my pupils long ago, I assume they begrudged my strictness. That moment was quite a shock for me... Since then, I've been mired with a terrible artist's block. Because of this distress, some of my pupils handed their ideas over to me from time to time..."

You damn liar, how dare you! My attention went over to the easel covered in a tarp, like it was important. That suddenly gave me an idea...

"Nice story, old man, can't wait for the movie. But something doesn't sit right with me." I said, "If the original was stolen, then how would you be able to replicate it?"

This caught Madarame off guard, as he quickly tried to think of another excuse.

"I... happened to find a highly detailed photograph of it... in an art book."

"So you sold copies of a copy? Yeah, I'm no artist, but even I know that's not how it works. People who have an interest in fine art can normally distinguish between the real thing and a replica." I cocked an eyebrow and went to take the tarp from the easel.

"Shiro!" Morgana whispered.

He nudged his head towards the easel. I threw off the tarp, only to reveal... Sayuri, the real Sayuri!

"That's... the real Sayuri!" Yusuke declared. "But you just said a moment ago that it was stolen!"

Madarame once again tried to pass it off as another replica, he thinks we're as dumb as goldfish.

"No, it's nothing of the sort! This painting kept me going... it's the reason why I made this far." Yusuke's eyes meet the floor in disappointment, "Sensei... don't tell me..."

"It's fake... yes, a counterfeit! I heard there was a counterfeit spreading around, so I bought it!" Madarame tried another lie, contradicting his previous one.

"You actually expect me to believe that? With age comes the loss of brain cells, I suppose..." I'm almost sounding like my uncle.

"I know you're lying, Sensei..." Yusuke says, "Please, just tell me the truth."

"You too, huh?" Madarame reaches into his robe, retrieving a phone. "I'm going to report you to my private security company. I had it set up to deal with some problematic paparazzi, but I never thought it come in so handy."

Yusuke tried to plead my case, but Madarame actually threatened to hand him over to the police.

"Shiro, let's run!" Morgana mewed.

We bolted from the room, Madarame taunting me with the swift arrival of his men in black.

"Adachi-san!" I heard Yusuke shout.

Without thinking, I pulled up the Meta-Nav, when Yusuke grabbed my arm, we were both sucked into the palace.

 _Madarame's palace, Personal Fine Arts storage_

Seems like those three managed to shut off the defense system, aside from that...

SWEETJESUSHOLYFUCKWHYAMIFALLINGSOFUCKINGFASTGODDAMMITICAN'TSLOWDOWN!

"DAMMIIIIIIIIIITTT!" I cried, landing on my ass.

"Graaaaahhhh!" Yusuke followed.

I was one post sign saying 'help' away from this being a Warner Brothers cartoon. Yusuke landed on top of me, as if I haven't suffered enough.

"Look oooooouuuuuuuuutttt!" Morgana yelled.

I hate everything right now.

"I want to die now..." I said in a pained voice, "Dammit, get off!"

I pushed, or rather punched, Yusuke in the face.

"Holy shit! I'm sorry, you alright?"

"You've got a hell of a- Who are you all?!" Yusuke demanded, suddenly standing up.

"Calm down, Yusuke! It's me, Shiro!"

"Adachi-san?" He looked over to the others, "So that makes you... I... don't recall ever seeing this cat costume before."

Well, at least he seems to be alright.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"We're inside Madarame's heart, or rather, his cognitive view of the world." I explained.

"Sensei's... heart? I'm sorry, Adachi-san, but are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"He's not lying, this is how your Sensei views everything. He's nothing but a greedy extortionist." Akira said.

"Enough of this rubbish!" Yusuke said, striking a dramatic pose.

"Yusuke, you claim rubbish when you fail to notice the world we're standing in! We're not in reality anymore! Doesn't it strike you as odd why Madarame had the Sayuri in his basement?!" I yelled.

"That's..."

"You probably don't want to believe it, but this is reality as viewed by your Sensei. In fact, this is his house." I pointed to the building before us, "This is who he really is."

Yusuke looks around for a second, "This repulsive world... Just who are all of you?"

"I guess you could say... we're a group that changes the hearts of rotten crooks." Ryuji said.

"Then if everything you say is true... then the Sensei I know doesn't exist..."

"You have to snap out of it, Yusuke." I said, placing a hand on my friends shoulder.

"Still... he has kept me safe these past ten years. My gratitude for that won't just simply disappear." Yusuke stated.

"You're just going to forgive him?! At this rate you'll..." Ann was cut off.

Yusuke collapsed, I'm guessing that fall took a lot out of him. I crouched down to my friend.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm trying to be rational about all of this... but my emotions are... overwhelming me." He sounds like he's going to puke.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to dawdle!" Morgana said, "Security levels are going through the roof, we need to get outta here!"

"Let's go." I said.

"... Yes." Yusuke supported himself on my shoulder.

We went through the previous path to get back to the entrance, Yusuke's faith in Madarame slowly decreasing with each sight. I felt bad for him, but still... I'm wondering if he took what I said back at the shack too literally. Hell, I'm wondering if I wasn't making that up. We were stopped when we reached the Infinite Spring room by Shadows.

"Come on, the exit is right there!" I shouted.

A maniacal cackling came from behind us, and we turned to face it. The owner of this palace, Madarame's cognitive self, decked out in a golden kimono, hair in a topknot, and ridiculous geisha face paint.

"First a king, then a vampire, now a shogun?!" Ryuji quipped.

He does know that I'm standing here, right?

"Welcome to the museum of the master artist Madarame..." It said.

Yusuke is understandably confused.

"Sensei? Is that you? That attire..."

"Foul and tacky, my least favorite combination." I sneered.

"This... this is all one big lie, isn't it?"

"My usual ragged attire is nothing but an act. Besides, a famous person living in that shack? I have another home... under a mistress's name, of course." It boasted.

"This is just absurd..." Akira groaned.

"Some setup you've got, am I supposed to be impressed?" I spat.

"Hmph, such insincerity." It retorts.

"If the Sayuri was stolen, why was it in the storage room? And if you had the real one, why make those copies?" Yusuke demanded. "If it's really you, Sensei... please tell me!"

"Foolish child. You still don't see?" The Shadow Madarame put its hand to its chin and sneered, "The painting being stolen was just a false rumor I spread! It was all a perfectly calculated staging!"

No. Fucking. Way...

"Let me see... How does this sound? 'I found the real painting, but it can't go public... You can have it... for a high price'. Ha! How's that for preferential treatment?! Art snobs'll eat it up, and pay good cash at that!"

"No!" Yusuke collapsed to the floor again, clutching his head.

The Shadow spread its arms, "The worth of art is purely subjective... Thus, this is a legitimate business transaction! Though I doubt brats like you could ever come up with such a brilliant scheme!"

I stepped forward, "You keep going on about money this and money that... No wonder you have this disgusting museum!"

"You're supposed to be an artist, right?! Aren't you ashamed of plagiarizing other people's work?!" Ann stated.

The Shadow grinned wider, "Art is nothing but a tool... A tool to gain money and fame!" Its gaze turned to Yusuke, "You've helped me greatly as well..."

"Sickens me... That's your teacher." I said.

"But what about the people who believe in you? Who think you're a master artist?" Yusuke choked.

"Oh, he's an artist alright! A con artist!" Ryuji pointed.

"I'll tell you this alone, Yusuke. If you wish to ever succeed in this world, I'd advise that you don't rise against me. Do you believe anyone could find success with my objection holding them down?" It cackled again.

Yusuke's voice grows more bitter by the second, as does my anger.

"To think I was under the care of this wretched man...!" Yusuke growled.

"You thought I took you in out of the goodness of my heart? Plucking talented, yet troubled artists allows me to find promising pupils and take their ideas... After all, it's much easier to steal the futures of children who can't fight back."

I can't believe this guy, it brings me back to the thing I said previously, it seems like every person we fight is a cartoon villain, all they're missing is a snidely mustache.

"Livestock are killed for their hide and meat! This is no different, you fool!" It leans in, "But I tire of this little chat. It's time that I..."

"You are unforgivable." Yusuke snarls. "It doesn't matter who you are... I won't forgive you!"

He slowly starts to stand up, my sneer turns into a delighted smirk.

"So... you repay my keeping you around for all these years with ingratitude? You damn brat!" It tucks its arms into its sleeves. "Men! Dispose of these thieves!"

As the shadows approach, I can hear a laugh from Yusuke.

"How amusing... It seems the truth is stranger than fiction, hm? I wanted to believe it wasn't true... I had clouded my vision for so long..." He clutches his head, "My eyes were truly blind... Blind and unable to see the true self behind this horrible man!"

Suddenly, a voice rang through the room, one similar to Yusuke's.

BGM: Quirk of Fate - Dynasty Warriors 8 OST

"Have you finally come to your senses? How foolishly you averted your eyes from the truth... A deplorable imitation indeed... Best You part from that aspect of yourself!"

Yusuke's knees hit the ground again, he starts cutting open his fingertips trying to push himself back up.

"Let us now forge a contract... I am thou, thou art I... The world is filled with both beauty and vice... It is time you teach people which is which!"

"Very well." Yusuke replied, reaching up to the fox-like mask on his face, "Come, Goemon!"

Yusuke's outfit changed as he summoned his Persona. As for Goemon, it is definitely one of the stranger interpretations I've seen of the character. But Yusuke... his clothes resembled that of a motocross daredevil, a dark blue jumpsuit with baggy sleeves, white highlights, a white high collar, white boots, and a white and red striped tail strung to his belt, all he's missing is the helmet. He stamped the floor with his boot and struck a pose.

"A breathtaking sight... Imitations they may be, but together, they make a fine spectacle... Though the flowers of evil blossom, be it known... Abominations are fated to perish!" Yusuke shouts triumphantly.

I tear away my mask, summoning Don Quixote. The two Personas glance at each other before nodding. Yusuke and I stand shoulder to shoulder.

"Who do you think you are? The price of your insolence will be death! Guards, kill them all!" Shadow Madarame shouted, causing more Shadows to appear.

"The children who adored you as 'father'... The prospects of your pupils... How many did you trample upon?" Yusuke asks.

The Shadow does nothing but smirk, unsightly bastard...

"How many dreams did you exchange for riches?! No matter what it takes... I will bring you to justice!" Yusuke dramatically points with his left hand, I mirror his stance.

"As an artist... I cannot allow this slight. If you'll assist me!"

"Let's see what you're made of!" I state.

"Very well, bring it on!"

"For the pursuit of art... and for beautiful revenge!" We shout in unison.

A length of ice appeared in Yusuke's hand, forming something around three and a half feet long. When the ice shattered, it revealed a katana with a blue wrapping and a silver sheath. Quickly, Yusuke drew his blade, lunging at the nearest Shadow. My halberd appeared in a void of violet molecules, and I followed in suit.

"Bufu!" Yusuke yelled.

Goemon leapt into the air, spitting shards of ice around the Shadows.

"Megido!" I called.

Don Quixote rose into the air alongside Goemon, pointing his lance at the Shadows, a violet explosion occurring in the middle, shattering them completely. Another group of Shadows appeared.

"You are in the presence of Lord Madarame! On your knees, intruders!"

"In order to display sincerity, one must be dispassionately realistic. With Shiro and Goemon by my side, I hold no reservations." Yusuke declared.

The both of us dismissed our Personas, instead rushing at our opponents. Yusuke slashes through a foe that I think is supposed to be Ippon-Datara, I impale two Kappa-Tengu's with one strike.

"You're pretty good." I said.

"Thank the calligraphy classes." Yusuke replied.

We lunge at the remaining enemies, tearing them to shreds. With one final blow, we leap away and assume a pose.

"It was fun while it lasted... Goodbye!" Yusuke pridefully shouted.

With the Shadows defeated, that just left us with Madarame, who was currently cowering. But before Yusuke could lay the smack down, he fell.

"Yusuke, you've just thrown your bright future down the drain. I'll destroy every chance you've ever had at becoming an artist!"

"Madarame!" Yusuke shouts.

"You'll forever rue the day you dared to defy me!" It said before high tailing it.

"Get back here, you son of a..."

"Yusuke!" I rushed over to my companion, trying to help him up.

"Why can't I move?!" His anger is possibly the only thing keeping him conscious at this point, he just summoned his Persona, I went through something similar the day I summoned Don Quixote.

"You're completely drained, you can't do much right now. Let's just get you out of here." I said.

"What a disgrace I am..." Yusuke sulked.

"Just listen to him." Akira said.

We brought him to the other room and sat him down on the sofa. After a few minutes, I started asking questions.

"You knew all along, didn't you?"

"I'm no fool. Strange people have been coming by for years, and the plagiarism was an everyday affair. But... who would want to admit that the man they owed their life to was doing such terrible things?" Yusuke was nearly sobbing.

"Then why didn't you leave?" I asked.

"Well, he is the one who painted the Sayuri. On top of that, I owe him a great debt..."

"You mean 'cause he raised you?" Ryuji asked.

"I... never knew my father. I was told my mother raised me by herself, but she died in an accident when I was three. That's when Sensei took me in. I head he helped my mother while she was still alive." He exposited.

"Heard?" Ann mused.

"To be honest, I don't remember much about my mother either. I did everything I could for Sensei, I thought of him as a father... but he changed. To think he would treat the Sayuri, the very foundation of his art, like that!"

I sighed before taking a seat next to him, "So much has happened to you, huh?"

"When you had mentioned plagiarism... deep down, I knew you were right." Yusuke lowered his head, "That's why I so vehemently denied you... I was simply running from the truth. I'm sorry."

Without further warning, I wrapped my arms around him, embracing him tightly.

"Shiro... thank you..." Yusuke stood up after I let him go, "I'm grateful for a chance to face what I have been denying all this time."

Ryuji smirked and a put a hand on his shoulder, "You're way too serious, man. That's why you're always gettin' stuck in your own head. Look at me! I just go with the flow."

"For real." Ann said, leaning on Ryuji's shoulder.

"So, what will you do now?" Akira asked.

Yusuke looked at the floor again, sighing.

"I don't know..."

"We can't help the fact that Madarame changed for the worse. But... we can change his heart, make him pay for what he has done." I smirked.

"You mentioned a 'change of heart' earlier..."

"You have heard of the Phantom Thieves, haven't you?" I click my tongue a few times.

"Wait, so you are...?!"

Before he could say another word, more Shadows appeared.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of something? If you so wish to die, kindly wait your turn!" I shout.

We book it just as Yusuke notices his wardrobe change.

 _Diner at central street_

After getting Yusuke formally inducted into the Phantom Thieves, he and I hung around a bit longer. The atmosphere was extremely thick, I'm waiting for him to drop a bombshell.

"Shiro..." There it is, "Those things you said about... how you felt... are they true?" He asked.

I sighed and looked him in the eye, "Somewhat, I won't deny that you're quite attractive, but considering the fact that I'm currently in a relationship with a girl."

"So you think that you're bisexual?" He follows.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. But I love this girl with all of my heart, I'd hate to break hers."

We stay silent for a moment before Yusuke clears his throat.

"Then who am I to try and stop you?"

"What?" I looked up.

"You seem to be certain about your feelings for her, and you don't strike me as the type to betray those feelings. If you're bisexual, that's fine, but it doesn't change anything."

Yeah... yeah, he's right. Why am I even bothering with this? I'm already with Haru, I'm in love with her, so I shouldn't question myself.

"Besides, I'm more for women, myself."

"You really want to create a nude painting, do you?" I ask.

"Yes, in truth, I've always wanted to use a woman's body as a canvas." Yusuke says happily.

"Sounds kinky."

 **Question: Should I make a spin-off of this dealing with the other characters in the social links? Like Ryuji and Ann, for instance?**


End file.
